wild wolves and tames are the same inside
by wolf200
Summary: Rhydian's new wild pack has banished rhydian and threatens maddy's one,what will rhydian do to save the one he cares deeply for? please read not good summery but will contain wolf fights,new wolfbloods and romance...rated t for violence...
1. deathly love casts a shadow over trust

**my**_** first wolfblood fan fic please say your thoughts... 3 months after irresistible...**_

_**Maddy's**_ pov:

I bolt through the effluent woods,dashing past long winding wizened trees,in hailing the pure frigid air,surrounding me,of course wolfblood's never get cold.. I blissfully leap over enormous dented rocks,enjoying the liberty to run,be free and of course not a tame wolfblood...The wind stabs against my tender skin like sharp razor steel knives piercing into my skin,as i halt to a rapid stop,by a crippled tree,the delicate trees swaying clumsily around me,as i haul my self on a high thin branch on the lanky tree,perching on the hazel (not the tree but colour...) branch,getting lost in my thought as i ponder about tomorrow...

3 months ago,my best friend,Shannon Kelly managed to get the wolves us,protected so no one like Kyle Weathers can capture us again,my other best friend Tom is now the captain of the football club and is getting a lot of attention from human girls...3 months ago my best friend,the only person who under stood me left,revealed our precious secret and abandoned us! But still i miss Rhydian Morris...As we are the same species after all,Shan and Tom are just normal,the greatest thing to have to not be an outsider,not having to deceive every one who you know and pretend you are some thing you're not,well i guess my wolf friend got out the jail free card as I,well I'm a wolfblood,keep me head down at school,I let my deluded friend create me own gym in her attic,which contains running machines bikes and weights,just so she can test me wolf skills (usually I'm doing it for eight hours before i give up...) and when it comes to full moons,well i try to forget about me first transformation with out Rhydian i never came to me mam and Dad's den,i couldn't do it,being tame isn't who wolfblood's are meant to be,but me parents were understanding and warned me about transforming in the wild,but I love em and now they let me transform in the woods,go me,but i have baby sitters,or should i say cub sitters,Shan and Tom..Man i just let them sleep in a cave all day and night with extra food and blankets but i will never be a tame wolf,me instincts say no,i just hope Rhydian's fine,out there in the wild,it must be spectacular,eating raw meat,sleeping in the leaves playing on the rocks,i hope he has a good time,but since he left,I've changed,i have let me wolf instinct go,i now only eat raw meat-love succulent chicken...i don't sleep in me own bed any more i only find the floor satisfying,now i hardly speak at school in case i wolf out,even if i'm nervous,as it all changed,i find foods repulsive and distasteful,Tom is really anxious of me as i don't even drink coco any more-the taste yuck my taste buds despise it!Now i prefer to be in the wilderness,were the wolf runs free,as i'm a wolfblood not a human. Shan and Tom know every thing that has happened since Rhydian came to stony bridge,how i lied about me and Rhydian being cousins just so he could stay,how i deceived them on a no moon day,recalling the part when me mam said all wolf prints or traces are removed from our blood,and when i nearly transformed in to wolf on me maths exam and Rhydian pressed the fire alarm so i could calm down,you get the picture,now i transform where the wolf should be -in the wild but life is still hard,especially with out Rhydian and even though Shan and Tom acknowledge the fact that i'm a wolfblood,they will never under stand,and to make things worse the greatest day of the month is dawning on me,tomorrow is full moon...i now secretly dabble with eolas,feeling i can handle the situation,i use it every where,including Rhydian's territory. As I'm turning into a lone wolf every single exhausting day...

_**Rhydian's**_ pov

I dart past the looming trees,grinning to my self,as i let my bottled up wolf free,using my sharp-witted senses,i thrust my self over jagged rocks,gleefully,carefully dodging past a massive oak tree,the thick wind rippling through the gelid sky,i discontinue in my tracks abruptly,as i stare towards the horizon,glistening colors emerging together,standing slumped i admire the gleaming orange and yellow view,as i glance whats around me.A fluid rapid stream flows past me,pure cold water trickling down the stream,racing in front of me,as trees dance energetically beside me,the wind howling furiously,knotting my ragged filthy tousled blonde greasy hair.I snap my eyes shut like a heaving musty fusty dusty book (see what i did there?) as the wind disrupts past me like a hurricane,i stagger back,blown away by it's strength and capacity(see what i did there as well?) and plummet to hard glacial ground exhausted,thinking all my muffled thoughts buzzing around,in my pounding head.

3 months ago,i left my only human home,the place where i belonged,to live with my feral mother Ceri and my little brother Bryn,life is tough,we joined a pack when i departed,to travel up north,near Wales,my home town,Bryn has found his mate already she's called Claudia Lathskin,though she is the alpha's daughter,the alpha is called Shamus and he is the leader of the pack,Bryn is (failing) attempting to teach me Welsh,but it is a lame confusing language,apart from that i talk to no one,my mother ignores me now after she has found another man -scotty,he is revolting ad rude,i am not fond of him,in our pack we have 16 other wolfblood's,but they do not speak to me,as in their eye i am the'tame wolf of the pack',i now run through the woods every day or use eolas on Maddy,she is changing badly,turning in to a wild wolf every day,but i miss them,relieved that Tom and Shan kept the secret,for mad's,although the meat in the wild is superb,not even bacon can match up to how wild wolfblood's hunt,after i eat raw succulent chicken,learn Welsh from my brother and sprint through the woods,to the boundaries of Maddy's territory,anticipating for the best,but i could never go back,to mads territory,her parents would bite my head off and have it for Wednesdays hog roast night,i return to my packs large confined cave,drawing sketches on my grubby note pad,i brought with me,but i have nearly used up all the pages,unfortunately.

Suddenly i hear a snapping sound,like two raw bones cracking into,like the bone grinding together as i descry another sound,this time it gets closer,instantly my blue aqua eyes morph into glaring yellow ones,i growl faintly as i smell a strong scent of wild wolfblood,black veins crawl along my hands as my wolf instinct pulses through my blood,my heart thumping inside my muscular rib cage as i swivel round to observe the clumped entwined green bushes,as the stalker lunges out of the bushes,black veins pumping through the wild wolfblood's body as the lurid beast eyes widen in shock and vexation.

"So,here you are,you do know a tame pack lives near by,oh of course you were in that pack,Rhydian Morris you have crossed the line too far,Alfa Shamus 'the leader of the pack' wants to see you,to banish you from our pack if you do not obey us, as we kill the pack that you bonded with and tamed your pathetic instincts."spits the wild wolfblood in disgust and resent,of course it is scotty,his stubble hair shimmering in the sun,as seven wild wolfbloods emerge out of the bushes,dirty and covered in repulsive rags,they all laugh,sneering.

"Don't you ever call Maddy tame! And i will not let you kill the Smiths,they have done nothing wrong."I bellow,my voice cracking into,as disquiet ripples through my hard anxious face.

"They haven't but you have,don't you know the rules-you are an wild wolfblood,tames and wilds do not mix,Maddy,yes Maddy Smith of course that is why you use our supreme wolf skills,eolas. But on a tame my word you are crackers,don't worry she will die first,but we will make a war and watch all the people she cares about suffer,starting with you,so by order of the grand Alfa himself,you are banished from our pack,starting from today which means we have a duty to kill you if you intrude our pack,which you have."roars Scotty every wild wolf grins in delight,but this can't happen - what about Ceri,Bryn why aren't they here?Protecting me? Maddy can't die,i won't let this happen,so i do what any wolf would do-a distress howl,i yawl with all my might,until my lungs burn,hoping Maddy comprehends the signal,i stare into my substitute fathers eyes,all i see is joy and up roar-i leave sickened,i storm through the woods into Maddy's territory, determination filling my shattered heart.


	2. blood stained happiness

_**so this is chapter 2,glad people have liked it and thank you to people who have reviewed or followed my stories,appreciate**_** it:)**

_**Maddy's**_** pov:**

Abruptly,i hear a sharp snapping crack like decaying repulsive bones,swiftly,i leap off the frail branch and stand,to my ordinary crooked position,I swivel around to witness my two best human friends,Shannon and Tom dressed in their thin scrawny school uniform,their black duffel coats fluttering in the cool mist,as Shannon's thick uncomfortable light pink scarf insulates her ice neck. They are both chattering and chuckling about something,which is making me suspicious dramatically i experience a sudden urge to listen-using my super hearing sense,of course:

**_"y_**_**eah, so how about the movie on Friday,I'm sure Mads won't mind as it will be our first date and all,it's special to me."mutters Tom.**_

_**"Me too,but i don't want to leave Maddy out,she is our best friend,but on the other logical hand,i really like you due to the chemicals inside me."murmurs Shannon going red as they approach me.**_

I discontinue with my senses as they blush slightly,seeing my smirk on me face,humans can be too obvious sometimes,they both glance at each other,awkwardly as I remove my hot grey coat,and dumping it on the heavy ground,as I am extremely boiling,like a cooking potato.

"Y'know it's fine,you two deserve some happiness and we don't want that chemical being wasted inside do we?"I casually speak,at this point Shan and Tom have turned crimson,mortified.

"Wait how do you-oh forgot you are a wolfblood."muffles Tom,his embarrassed eyes glued to the frosted ground.

"Well,Tom,nothing gets past me in this conversation,you should know that by now."i mock,Shan and Tom grin,resenting my new phrase,heaving a sigh of relief, the two humans shuffle closer ,dramatically i hear a sudden thump,behind Shannon and Tom,frantically I sniff deeply scanning for any sent,in till-yes it's a wild wolfblood scent,coming from behind the bushes,absent mindlessly,my chocolate-brown eyes swiftly transform into fiery yellow ones,Tom and Shannon lunge backwards as i begin to growl a threatening look set on my face like strawberry jelly,as veins crawl across my body like thick dark blood trickling down a thin piece of organic paper,quickly, a massive shimmering grey wolf bounds out of the knotted bushes charging at Shannon and Tom,without hesitation i morph into my honey brown gleaming beaming wolf (canis lupus),a vast indication for my two slow-minded human companions to get out-of-the-way,snarling i spring off the ground using my tough muscular paws and jump over Shan's head,Shannon whimpering slightly,side stepping viciously, as i mange to clash into the wolfblood...

_**Rhydians**_** pov:**

i bustle through the bushes where Shamus 's pine wood musty scent that has led me to,opening my swollen eyes (exhaustion) i gnarl ferociously as i witness my old leader of my old pack smashing into a stunning strong wolf,crashing to the sludgy mud,both of their aciculate claws digging injecting and slicing into each others fur,red blood oozing every where,the larger dominant one shamus,grips the smaller squirming one with his pointed teeth and slams the determined wolf to a muddy rotting oak tree,causing the tree to creak as bark crumbles off the tree like a moist cake. The smaller wolf laying on its side,looking weak, as Shamus trots up to the motionless wolf,teeth baring,and he sinks his stained canines into to the wolf,the other wolf yelp and then yawls as it musters the strength to stand on all paws wincing but the smaller wolf having a sharp fierce face.-Then i realize the vulgarity of it all,a sickening feeling shocks me like an electric cage on the full moon,the other wolf is Maddy.

A few seconds later the two ominous wolves return to their normal human self,Maddy has deep gashes all over her face,as blood runs down her festered arm,dark liquid seeping into her white shirt as she shoots a dire expression to Shamus,and what agitates me is Shamus only has a minute graze on his sweaty greasy forehead I acknowledge the fact that I have been standing here the whole time as guilt sinks to the pit of my weak stomach,wishing i had done something to help,rushing to Maddy's aid,she revolves to head towards me and smiles faintly,i grin over whelmed but halt abruptly,nearly forgetting that Shamus is still here,Maddy cranks her head towards Shamus and her eyes light up a golden stunning yellow.

"Get out of me territory or I will have to do some thing i might regret."scowls Maddy,Shamus snarling as the rest of his demented pack pounds through the bushes (in human for thankfully).

"Fine but from now on,we are enemies, even if you can fight like a wild wolfblood."blusters Shamus,whistling sharply to his pack,they turn around towards the musky forest and dart through the tangled bushes like a whizzing formula F1 car. -though obviously they are faster of course.i glance at Maddy,rustic blood dripping from her impeccable shirt as she stare into my calm fearful overwhelmed ,pain and anxiety ripples through her eyes,as her gleaming eyes transform back into her natural brown ones.

"Rhydian,what have you done?"she mumbles before swiftly plummeting to the ground,i wince with fear as i dash to Mad's aid,as i approach her, i notice Shannon and Tom,my best human friends clutching each other tight,more than usual, underneath a long looming tree,both aghast. Coughing unconvincingly,they gradually lift them selves up from the ground,releasing their grip of each other,by the looks on their faces i know they are wary of me.

Suddenly i halt as i start to crouch next to Maddy,who is in deep immense pain,a rattling rumbling noise charges through the trees,comprehending it is Maddy's parents,i slip in my latest most precious drawing of Maddy as a bountiful wolf,that i retrieved and stuff it in her left fluffy pocket,hoping Maddy my best friend will admire the time i spent on it,my only gift i give to ,i lift my aching neck to see Mrs Smith (Emma) park her wheezy vehicle,furious,the Smiths storm out of the car,who probably picked up my wolf smell ages ago,their eyes turning a beaming aggravating yellow as they approach me and Maddy,their pattering foot steps gaining speed every second,two meters away they both shoot daggers at me.

"How dare you come into our territory like nothing has happened and cause trouble,no doubt you caused this to my daughter,this is all your fault."vociferates Dan as i lunge back,using eolas to dodge past Maddy. I then swivel round to face the gusting trees,hurt and fearful i step forwards but stop in my tracks to hear Mrs Smith say one last thing that broke my lonely heart.

"your not welcome here,even Maddy was starting to forget you,as you are just a wild wolfblood so good riddance you careless animal."and with that i skedaddle heart broken.


	3. doing what the heart tells me to do

_**sorry i have not been writing,got so over whelmed with wolfblood series 2 ...**_

**_Rhydian's pov_**:

I dash through the damp dank woods,suddenly i halt abruptly,growling fiercely. This isn't right. Maddy is my best friend the only huma-wolfblood to stand up for me,i can't just run away again,Stony bridge is my home and Maddy is part of my pack,she never gives up on me,like when it was full moon and she told Mr smith to say i had clinical lycanthropy when i was wolfing out in the cell after I had been arrested cause I didn't take any notice on what Maddy had said after stealing stolen goods, or when she wouldn't leave the island on her first full transformation cause i had feigned a broken ankle and even though Mad's didn't know that she wouldn't leave me,and now Maddy is out there dying,and i will take no notice on what they say,as Maddy didn't,she has changed and I'm not the same either,being in the wild has made me different,every thing has changed and I've learnt that your pack is the most important thing in your life,which means Maddy...

Smirking to myself,i sprint through the woods,back to Maddy's decrepit rustic house,not giving up...

Shannon's pov:

Rhydian bolts through the murky woods,hurt spreading across his face like slimy butter,poor Rhydian... ,me and Tom jog towards the unconscious Maddy. A small salty tear drizzles down my frigid face at the appearance of Maddy,my companion who saved me,gratitude echo's in my weak heart,why Maddy? She doesn't deserve this,Maddy is too precious as a friend to me i will not let her die!Heaving Dan gently picks the corpse like wolf in his arms,blood dripping to the ground making a loud pattering noise,Tom clenches my hand reassuringly as Emma indicates that we need to move,how devastating it is some part of me is intrigued at how she transforms and morphs into a wolf in seconds,but i vigorously shake those thoughts out of my head,focusing on Maddy.

"Shannon,Tom,you need to get in the car now maddy is dying!"exhorts Emma,thrusting her body in the wheezing jeep

"She will be alright won't she?maddy will live?"i snap but no answer comes my way,i sniffle a bit,completely defeated.

we run and get in the stuffy jeep rapidly,Tom shoves himself on the itchy seat first,me having to sit on his lap,as maddy has taken two seats lying barren,curling into a secure ball naturally,i whimper astounded by the recent events hat an hour could bring,Tom wraps his arms around my shoulders,experiencing the same pain as me,my heart flutters as i nestle into his chest,a small smile curling from my lips,unable to help it as my adoration grows rapidly for Tom every second,hoping it will block out the anxiety for my cadaverous friend as Maddy can't die.

_**if you have any ideas i would really appreciate it...(getting writers block here...)**_


	4. heart breaking truth that shatters love

**sorry again,yeah i love wolfblood series 2!if you have any suggestions ideas changes e.c.t please say i am open to any criticism or ideas,thanks you!**

Rhydian's POV:

I zoom towards the Smiths cottage unit I approach the deformed house,gulping in vast amounts of thick air,I stop abruptly and stagger towards the tall oak door but then halt,acknowledging that Mr and Mars Smith actually hate me. Rapidly and I bolt towards where Maddy's box confined room would be,my heart skips a beat,as I imagine her vulnerable I haul my self on the lower cracked window frame,my shaken mid processing where my next move will be,gradually I make my way up the house,hoping I don't disturb any one,especially Mr and Mrs Smith...

Toms POV:

Me and Shan pace out sides Maddy's room,waiting with despair,Maddy saved us,us!we are just ordinary humans! What about Rhydian?All he does is leave,well I'll give him what he's worth if he comes back here again.. Maddy is still sadly unconscious,we don't know when she will wake up though,lets just hope wolfblood's can heal three times as fast if they are in a coma...

Maddy's door creaks open,revealing Mrs Smith,with a sullen expression resting on her pale face,Mrs Smith steps out into the musty hall way,clearly anxious,as Mr Smith storms up the stairs and rushes to his wife,waiting for the news.

"Em,how is she?" mutters Mr Smith,rubbing his drooping eyes.

"Maddy is gonna rest, I think for a long time,still not a wake I'm afraid,and I don't know when she will recover."Emma's strained voice cracks in two,like shattered glass..

My heart sinks,like a popped balloon getting thrown to the decrepit floor,our best friend has just saved our life and she is in a coma?life can be unfair at times,very very unfair ,anger flares up in my empty stomach,this is all Rhydians fault,if he hadn't of led those wolves down here who were like a wolfblood mafia,then Maddy would have never got hurt,and all he does is cause trouble,run and expect to be forgiven,or why would he of come to Mads territory?For those reasons,I resent him even more.

A couple of long tiring minutes later,of every one just standing like a crippled cursed statue,astounded by what has happened in the past few suddenly I hear a faint sound,a sharp sniffling echos in my mind,as I crank my pounding head towards the muffled sound ,Shannon.I glance at Shannon whose eyes are blood-shot,she's crouched over the wooden banister looking devastated. How stupid of me,I forgot her presence! I shuffle next to her and wrap my heavy arm around her shivering shoulders,as she buries her shaking head into my warm chest.I close my heavy eyes,as I embrace Shannon's musky scent,gradually, I hear Mr and Mrs Smith leave to go down stairs,leaving me and Shan. I swivel my head towards Maddy's door,hearing a small creak,with my eyes still closed I hear the same noise again,probably just a mouse or something, though I open my weak eyes,to see if there is any one around near Maddy's room,as the door is left ajar,nothing,I sigh with defeat,needing to take something off my mind.

"You know,I bet Mad's will be awake when it's dinner,she could never resist the smell of meat."I mumble trying to sooth Shannon,whose hands are jerking like a massaging chair,Shannon lets out a small sniffle,humored, her sense of humor is just how the 3 K's describe it,freakishly idiotic.

"Yeah,maybe,come on lets go."She murmurs,lifting her head up,Shannon trotters down the hall way and stumbles down the stairs,quickly I side step towards her,not wanting another casualty.

_Rhydian's pov_:

Ten minutes late,my aching body manages to reach to Mad's room (well window sill),her room smelling of green moss and crisp leaves.I leap off her window sill,and carefully trot to stand next to Maddy,her eyes are snap shut and I hear a faint steady breathing like she is asleep,long deep gashes have been engraved into her fragile face,Maddy is still wearing her grotty shirt,then I notice the sticky blood,like thick tar,spread across her like low fat butter,the sight makes my flustered face turn an ashen colour with a green tinge_. Maddy Smith is __dying,_that thought rings in my throbbing head,I take a lunge back,sickened by my own actions,my gaze still locking onto Maddy's innocent face as I climb on the cracked polished clean window sill,the cool breeze making my blood turn cold,as I experience a deathly sensation that crawls along my spine.


	5. awaking to find a veil of hidden horror

**_OK,so this is the next chapter,thanks to everyone who reviews,much appreciated:)enjoy (wolfblood series 2 is so epic!)also sorry to all vegetarians,it is wolfblood y'know..._**

_Rhydian's POV:_

Nonchalantly,I open my strenuous eyes.I heave, annoyed that I am still on Maddy's window sill,lying in a sparingly cramped position that is making my back ache tremendously.I tilt my stiff neck side ways,both direction, that relieves my cramp in my neck enormously.I crank my head towards Maddy,fear piercing through my battered heart as a cold metal blunt knife,her frail pale face has become more corpse like and morbid as more dark red blood has seeped in through her agglutinative shirt,the radiant sun glistens on me,I wince slightly ,the beaming sun light attacking my strained eyes as bullets inserting into my elastic I remember,Mr and Mrs Smith are still here.I rotate my stiff body towards the open window,my legs dangling in the air,I prepare to jump,but I stop myself,my friend needs me,and I can't just let Maddy go,as I need her.

_Tom's POV:_

I slowly open my eyes,baffled to why I am lounging on the Smith's comfortable sofa,a green fluffy blanket engulfs my body,securing my vital body heat.I lift my head to see Shannon on the opposite side curled up into a tight ball,breathing heavily - asleep of course, Shannon vibrates constantly,obviously algid,seeing she's covered in goosebumps,without a blanket to keep her pleasantly warm.I get off the couch and shuffle over to Shannon,the blanket clenched in my hand (left if I am gonna be precise) and I conceal her body,wrapping her up in the thick blanket,making sure she can breathe though,Shannon still sleeps peacefully.I just stand there and gawp at her,enamored by Shannon's sheer beauty.

"Tom,are you Hungary?"calls Daniel,I jump,my nerves breaking in two,not noticing Dan and Emma have stood there for some time,I nod,frantically,smiling faintly and stride into the kitchen muttering about something to each other -if only I had amazing wolfblood powers...

Soon,I smell an aroma of salty tender succulent crispy bacon frying,I hum to myself acknowledging I have the appetite of a wolfblood -actually you can never beat a wolfblood when they are deprived of meat.I stagger towards the delightful kitchen,inhaling the delectable smell that fills my tender nose.

_Shannon's__ POV_:

I awaken,with a sudden headache.I glance around me,releasing my clenched ball position,feeling a blanket drooped around .As I gave him the blanket so he would of kept I straightened my arched back to see no one in the room,the effulgent sun gleams on me,I stand,curious to where everyone is as the roaring wind rattles on the gelid windows.I plod to the hallway smelling a strong whiff of tempting meat,ravenous,I walk to the quiet kitchen.I shuffle to the long oak table,where Tom is sitting,he smiles at me,pleasantly,I reply back with a small warm smile and sit beside him,no one speaking -still saddened by Maddy's and Daniel rush over,carrying massive heaps of gratifying rich smell makes the Smiths work faster -resulting in me and Tom getting our plates of scrumptious bacon,cured delicate ham,thick tender pork and of course juicy mind blowing sausages.I mumble a thank you,Tom repeating me,a glum expression mounting on his elegant exhausted ,we wolf down our food,only hearing the clattering of the cutlery banging against the china plates.

Three minutes later of dead air,Tom coughs loudly -too loud to be real;indicating he wants attention,Dan and Emma perk their heads up from facing down towards their food and look at Tom,waiting for him to speak.

"Well,um -er-well-when can we-er see Maddy."stutters Tom,staring at the floor,my heart begins to pump more warm blood around my body,hoping I can see Maddy today.

"Of course you can,see is your friend -not our little dog."exclaims Emma,all of us taken by surprise.I nod to Tom,they both depart,frantically hopping up the steep steps.

_in nobody's pov-3rd person:_

Shannon and Tom gulp vast amounts of air as they approach Maddy's creaking door.A anxious feeling ripples down their neck,wishing for the open Maddy's door,and what they see,leaves Tom vexed,anger glinting in his eyes,Shannon looking disgusted and hatred gleaming in her see Rhydian Morris look at the motionless Maddy Smith. Rhydian sharply looks up,shocked,as fear pulses through his body,he growls deeply,threatened,as Mr and Mrs Smith storm through the door,furious looks on their in the room has resent pumping through their veins,every one has a nail biting glare that is ferocious,all of them forget Maddy and don't notice that Maddy's wounds have of them realized because hatred have destroyed their love and intoxicated their pure minds -all but one. Rhydian Morris looks at Maddy,knowing what she would say,do,and his face softens,love and joy filling his heart and he his glee soon stops as his fave morphs into determination,as he will never let Maddy Smith go,even if he had to deeply. Rhydian speaks:

"Look,Maddy -" Rhydian's speech is cut short as they all hear a deep snarl coming from outside,it scratching the door,making a horrendous noise that makes all five cry out in horror.

"Look,Rhydian,get out NOW OR WE WILL MAKE YOU,I AM SICK OF YOU BEING PART OF TROUBLE AND BRINGING US DOWN WITH ARE OFFICIALLY BANISHED FROM OUR TERRITORY -WAIT YOU ALREADY WERE!"exhorts Dan,Rhydian frowns,and with hat he leaps out of the window sill,landing on the ground perfectly,walking into the trap which will seal his destiny forever...


	6. never giving up,even if it sadness

**Hello,I**_** would just like to say thank you for all the support,and if you have any ideas where this story could go please review!enjoy...oh will include some series 2 characters so if you haven't seen it -it is still on BBC i player:)**_

Rhydian's POV:

I land delicately on the smooth ground,and carefully trotter to where the scratching is,I halt,and smell the thick musky wolfblood smell -Jana.I lunge forwards,my eyes a gleaming yellow preparing my self for the worst possible outcome,I gasp,a medium-sized brown wolf with a red tinged wolf scratches the bulk door,understanding that she desperately needs the Smiths attention,I call out:

"Jana!" Swiftly,she looks in my direction and morphs back into her original human red tangled hair flaps wildly in the gelid breeze.I stare at the feral girl same age as me,and was in my ancient pack,well the idiot pack leaders daughter,lucky me,but we never used to talk in the wild;unless she was teaching me Welsh,after my brother found himself a mate,she runs up to me,looking relieved that she found some sought of attention.

"Rhydian,I have looked for you,I smelt you in that house thing so I came here."She exclaims,speaking in a thick Welsh accent,her eyes brimming with relief,I stare at her astounded.

"Why,your father threw me out!And I'm not going back either,he tried to kill me!"I yell,Jana just roll her eyes with exhaustion and scampers to a entwined bush,near the Smiths door,a few minutes later Jana comes back,clenching a small dirty bottle.I sigh,looking curious - i need to save Maddy here.

"Rhydian,I know you won't leave -there is the tame here,and I know she is ill I watched her getting attacked by my father."confesses Jana,suddenly anger boils within my stomach.

"What!You watched and you didn't do any thing,I know I wasn't perfect out there but you could have helped Maddy, he would have never of hurt you."MY voice cracks,Jana's smile twists into a guilt expression,she shakes her head in mere shame.

"I know that Rhydian,and this is why I want to make it up to you and that tame wolf cause it is my fault."She mutters,my face softens,comprehending how she feels.

"Look,I'm sorry -just that it is a really stressful time,I have nowhere to live,my best friend is dying and suddenly you come here to the Smith's territory and say you could have saved Maddy,and it is not your fault,I know that well enough."I murmur,genuine thoughts rushing out of my tangled mind and coming out through my sand paper ,smiles faintly and hold up the bottles,with pride.

"Look,Rhydian I can help her,to make it up to you and Maddy -by using Doldriec. It will heal her Rhydian -Maddy won't die."She states,smiling,my heart flutters like a bird's wing that has done a triple marathon in less that twelve hours,suddenly my face lights up like Las vagus at night,hope coursing through my veins.

"Jana,you are amazing!This is brilliant,now all we need to do is give Maddy a few drops some how..."My sentence falters,comprehending it will be a tough task.

"I can help if you want,like do a distraction or some thing,tames are easy push overs same with calweara's."pleads Jana,but then a thought suddenly hits me,like a bullet being inserted in my skin.

"Don't insult Shannon or Tom,if if they are humans,but they are not bald ,what about your Dad,he hates the tame world,so why are you here,you are every thing to him,and where is he now -as he kinda want me dead!"I grumble,Jana fiddles with her winding fingers,and looks away,disquiet shining on her mysterious I wait,annoyed that she won't answer she turns to face me.

"Look,Rhydian I'll tell you,but first we need to help Maddy."She replies,I nod with displeasure,knowing Maddy is more important,we gangle towards Maddy's window sill again,Jana clutching the small bottle of doldriec.

Shannon POV:

Me and Tom shuffle in a corner,as Mr and Mrs Smith slowly cool off after Rhydian's appearance. I mean what right does he have to come here and make things worse?Two minutes later,the room goes silents,after me and Tom were hearing lots of growls and snarls from the two wolfbloods. Daniel and Emma both cough gently,pulling them selves together,and excuse themselves both looking embarrassed,by their sudden wolf out burst,we nod to ourselves,understanding their resent for Rhydian. I swivel my groggy body to face Tom,who is breathing quite heavily,simpering like a small heat feels like it has just jumped over the full moon.

"Shan,lets hope that Maddy gets better -soon."he mumbles.I grins,and rush up to Tom,he envelopes me in his arms and I sigh unexpectedly,hopeful that Maddy's health will get much much better, dramatically I hear a thump,then it stops,Tom looks at me baffled by what it could be,we loosen are grip of each other,strands of thin hairs perk up on the back of my neck,as another thump rebounds off the Smiths wall,I open my mouth to speak but before my voice box vibrates,Rhydian topples over the window sill,rubbing his arm,and frantically moving out-of-the-way,as this red-haired filthy ragged girl bustles through the window,holding some sought of and I stare at the vexed and they hauls themselves off the ground,in an unstable and the girl glances around the room,suspicious faces mounting on them,until they stare at us,Rhydian jumps mildly,making me snigger under my grins in a malicious way,obviously up to something,as Rhydian and that girl rapidly side -steps towards Maddy,of course what they are going to do will not happen.

"Er Rhydian,and friend what are you doing here,you two know the rules."exasperates Tom,I stare at the feral girl in disgust._Who is she,will she hurt or help Maddy?_Rhydian lunges back and stares at us,looking fatigued.

"This is Jana,a friend of my'n,from the wild,she has come to help heal Maddy. So why don't you just back off!"barks Rhydian,he marches over to Maddy's bed,determination shining on his face as he looks down into Maddy's lifeless one,Jana standing next to him,pride spreading across her face like icing being smeared on a large cake.

"Right,we should only give Maddy a couple of drop of doldreic,it is really strong."advises Jana,Rhydian hands over the bottle to Rhydian,gently,Rhydian retrieves it.I grumble,aggravated indeed.

"Look,what ever you are it or we will have to stop you,you think you can come back AGAIN and act like nothing has happened,we all you are is a nobody,especially in Maddy's eyes."I yell.

Rhydian discontinues from prising the cork lid open and bending down,dark veins crawl down his .Jana,snarls at us and Tom steps closer towards me,I think he will protect me if he has to,I smile grateful. Rhydian snorts,with disgust and humor, and pulls of the hard sealed beige screw,with his ordinary teeth (to a wolfblood).PING! The cork lid leaps out of the lid,landing disreputably by my worn out 'geeky' shoes.i grit my teeth,anger bubbling inside me like a hot active volcano. Rhydian gawps at me,looking dog-tired. Jana still trying to bluster us.

"Look,Shannon,if you want us to help -"Says Rhydian,slowly but with a harsh accent to it.I cut him off,not caring.

"Look Rhydian,if you wanted to help,you would leave,you left Maddy three months ago,before that you nearly got your secret exposed,then you exposed it by letting your deluded mother come here,and then you leave without saying good-bye to Maddy,and leaving her wolf instincts wild,she doesn't even sleep on a bed any more,or eat cooked meat just raw,and it's all your fault!" I fulminate,I hear a faint wince for Rhydian,which makes me smirk slightly,but he still ignores me,and carefully,he puts three drops of that murky bile,into Maddy's lifeless cold dry lips...


	7. the truth seeps through cracks of hate

_**So hello,this is chapter 7,please review.**_

Rhydian's POV:

I carefully tip some of the contents of the vile potion into Maddy's dry mouth,after three drops I discontinue with pouring the mixture into Maddy's mouth,and I retrieve the lid for the doldreic. I place the cracked cork screw securely on top and I slip it into my fluffy crust old trouser pouch,my elasticated lips stretch into a broad smile,hoping it will work, if it doesn't accomplish saving Maddy,then what?It is a full moon today,after all Maddy can't wolf out in her bedroom,and I want to spend it with her,my best friend,but that will never ever happen,swiftly anxiety grips my weak stomach like surgical clamps,like my loosened stomach becoming tighter every second,no response from Maddy,she just lays there her corpse like body,not making any movement.I turn towards Jana,my face creases up like a crippled piece of paper, she stares at me,looking perplexed,and angry.

"I don't get it Rhydian it should work.I'm sorry,please don't be mad."Jana whimpers,my facial expression softens,like salty melting butter.

"I know,just that I thought it would work,Maddy is the only thing I have."I mutter,my genuine thought dashing out of my jumbled mind and sliding down my sand paper like, nods timidly,her face looking awkward,oh,great now Jana will probably be feeling left out and done me.

"Well,Maddy is all I have,in the tame world,Jana."I calmly add,Jana face lights up like fire -wait hate fire.

"I get it,you know there is still hope for your tame friend,I feel it."supports Jana,I give a small smile,needing to hear those sort of promises,often.

"What,why are you calling Maddy tame,you know nothing about her!"bellows Tom,me and Jana swivel are head towards Tom,who has got his fist clenched.

"Why?"I murmur,not comprehending why they hate me,and they really shouldn't take it out on Jana.

"Why?why,well I'll tell you we hate you,why we don't care about you, because we just want Maddy back,in our lives,alive and not dead,near us,not five miles down the woods somewhere,out of danger and not in ,you Rhydian. You,never helped,you just left,you taught her to live wild,you taught her to give into her wolf self,then you come back months later,bringing trouble with you,and she could be dying,when did that come into,we just want our best friend back."states Tom,he sighs,I close my eyes,just wanting this to be a massive hysterical dream.

"Sometimes though Tom,we do things cause we have the desire to do it,because I know Maddy,really deep down,she would always bottle it up,and flash every one a pleasant smile every day,but you have to admit it, she has that wild instinct,and don't you think I feel bad already,you have no idea, how it is tearing me up,she cares for you,but you two have got to accept it- that she is wild,and even though Maddy has changed,she still cares."I sigh,Shannon and Tom feverish look away.

"how,do you know,you haven't been here." spits Tom,his tone getting calmer.

"You think I would forget you two,Maddy?"I ask humor vibrating in my strained voice,a smile curls on my thin lips Shannon and Tom smile slightly,the truth seeping through the cracks of hate.

Dramatically,I hear a small groan,my blood turns stone cold.I rotate my head towards Jana,she nods,acknowledging the thing she heard was the same grumble as me.I stand paralyzed with shock,from Maddy's direction, I hear a ginormous thump,like some thing heavy has rolled of Maddy's a thought hits me like an grotty sharp thick boulder smashing at my skull ._Maddy hates sleeping in a bed._


	8. doom and gloom

_**so,this is the next chapter,enjoy...**_

Rhydian's POV:

My heart thumps violently inside my rib cage ,I turn to face the other direction,where the noise came dew trickling down my frozen for head.I smile,as Maddy,lifts her neck aimlessly in the air,her eyes snap shut,her hair drooping over her delicate wild face. Instinctively I rush to Maddy's side,my legs buckle not the solid floor, with relief,and hope. Maddy lies on her back,sitting,as my hands clasp her muscular shoulders. Maddy breathes in my musky sent,and a small smile brims on her lips.A miniature salty tear streams down my torn face,truly content with happiness and for a split jiffy,peace warms my battered tender heart. Silence engulfs us.I sense Jana's presence close by,same with Shannon and Tom,who have crept closer. Maddy's tight shoulders begin to relax. I close my,heavy drowsy eyes,relishing this splendid moment.

"Rhydian,what have you done to make some one so angry,and enough to make me get hurt,and you cried for once."Maddy mumbles,I laugh slightly,knowing Mad's needs the truth.

"I was using eolas on your territory,and Jana's father kinda caught me out but Jana saved you,by using a wild wolfblood potion -doldreic to heal you."I mutter.I open my heavy eyes,to notice Maddy staring at me mysteriously.

"Who's Jana?"Maddy asks,perplexity ringing in her husky voice.I crank my head towards Jana,who has stepped beside me ,simpers,quickly I turn back to Maddy,who too,is smiling.I grin relief flooding out of me.

"Hi,you must be Maddy. i'm Jana,Rhydians friend from the wild."Jana muffles,crouching next to me. Maddy tenses,looking nervous,I nod to Mads,indicating Jana is good. Maddy smiles slightly,comprehending,she faces Jana pleasantly;to my surprise.

"Thanks Jana, I owe you my there's any thing I can do.."Honors Maddy,I grin.

"There isn't any thing Maddy,just my father wants your pack and Rhydian of course, the thing,is, I was told to lead Rhydian to my father,and that meant saving you.I'm sorry,but they are out side waiting to kill you."Muffles Jana,directing it towards Maddy. My heart feels like dropped it has dropped 5000ft,Jana bows her head in shame,vexed,I stare at Maddy,who is processing some thing in her ,Maddy hauls her slender body up,I stand too,worried that Maddy might not be able to cope in her condition,by can't go against Maddy...But I will never let her get hurt again.

Maddys POV:

I glance at every one around the room,thinking of a plan to get us out of this a thought occurs to my head,Jana's Dad would never want to hurt Jana...I look at Shannon and Tom,who have stepped forwards towards me.I smile,grateful no harm was done to towards them, stomach lets out a excruciating stabbing pain,from my scarred torso,but I manage to conceal my wince.I glance down at my clothes,blood stained shirt and no comfortable shoes;great. Acknowledging,I have no time to spare,I gulp,my saliva dripping down my sand paper throat.

"Maddy,are you sure?"mutters Rhydian. I sigh,biting my lips,doubting myself.

"Yeah,what else can we do?" I reply,staring into his aqua blue eyes.

"I know,just that I don't want to making the wrong decisions that's all."States Rhydian,aggravation and anxiety rumbling in his voice.

"I'll be fine,with you and Jana,helping."My two wolfblood friends (yes Jana,she saved me life,but can we really trust her?Still she gave Rhydian company in the wild) they smile slightly,flattered.

"Right,lets go and see who we are up against." I croak,Rhydian shakes his head,I smile,appreciating Rhydian's support,Jana nods not going against me,my nerves beak in two,just by staring at Shan and Tom.

"Look,you two are humans,it's not safe out there,they will kill you.I'm sorry." my sentence guilt pump through my body.

"If you really think so Mads,but they will kill you,especially seeing your state,but nothing gets past a wolfblood these days,good luck."Shannon squeaks.

"Yeah,we will be waiting."mumbles Tom,tears slide across Shannon's and Tom face,I turn,not bearing to see their faces of misery and ,I thrust my body out of the window,Rhydian and Jana following me,as we march into our future...


	9. knowing the truth is destructive

_**thanks for all reviews:) here is the next chapter,enjoy...**_

Jana's POV:

I spring of this window sill thing,swiftly landing on the algid heart pounds inside my chest,uncertain of what Maddy will has she forgiven me?I went against Rhydian and the tames,but I meant it for the greater good,Father wanted the best,and I never go against him;the leader of the pack,we emerge out of the murky muffled shadows,cold darkness descends,slowly. Maddy swivels round,and nods to us eyes turn to Rhydian,I notice Rhydian grinning to himself staring at Maddy;much my annoyance. Maddy ushers me to come near her,I shuffle quickly,forwards acknowledging,Maddy has thought of a sly plan,Maddy extends her bruised battered arm,indicating I go behind her.I dart behind her,concealed from the view in front. Maddy tilts her head towards me,I lean in closer,always as I am a wild wolfblood of course.

"Jana,I'm going to make it look like I'm hurting you,your Dad won't hurt us if we have you,try to act it out a bit,got it."She murmurs,baffled i ask:

"What is acting?" I question,Maddy sighs,exhausted.

"Like pretending to play,but faking your own identity,so you pretend to get hurt."Mumbles Maddy,getting slightly vexed.

"But,cubs do that."I reply,frowning slightly,getting my voice barely audible for a wolfblood.

"Do you want to help us or not?"She grumbles,not my fault,we are not cubs any more!I nod,knowing Maddy deserves this,more than any thing or any one.I glance around this garden thing,no sign of Rhydian's presence.I shiver,dramatically,a buzzy wuzzy feeling courses through my veins,I sniff the .Swiftly,Dad dashes through the branches that surround Maddys large box.I notice Dads pure gleaming lurid eyes,before I crouch slightly,Maddy being slightly smaller than me. Maddy releases a ghastly returning the growl with a fierce snarl.

"Shame,you survived,I thought I had got rid of another tame mutt but life goes on,now where is he?"Blusters Alfa Shamus,my father.

Rhydians POV:

I violently growl,silently,hidden beneath the veil of dark shadows behind the left side of Maddy's house,how dare he say Maddy is tame,and a especially a mutt,he can say those thing to me,but NEVER Mad's deep impulses erupt in my mind,pulsing through my blood,I whimper slightly trying to hold my fury in. Maddy snarls back,obviously not trying to sound weak,Shamus lets out a pitiful mellow laugh.

"Look,we have your daughter,Jana,hurt us,we hurt her." threatens Maddy. Shamus lets out a small gasp.

"What,you can't have." squeals Shamus. I smile slightly,the plan is working.

"oh,yes,and if you come near us,we will kill her." replies Maddy,fear rising in her voice,but deathly cold. Shamus grows ferociously,beads of cold dew treacle down my flustered face.

"No,don't kill her,she's done nothing wrong,just been loyal to the pack,Rhydian was never loyal to our pack,that's why I can kill him."Vociferates Shamus,Maddy shakes her head,displeasure rising in her Maddys face.

"No,you see Shamus,Rhydian was part on MY pack,and you are on our territory. So get out or there will be grave consequences in store,and believe me,you don't want to see me angry."Growls Maddy,veins pulsing through her body,her inner wolf rising.

"Tame.I am an Alfa,you are just some cub,who lives with humans,you are the weak weak side of the wolfblood society,and you are definitely no match for me."mocks Shamus,a Maddy stands defensively,eyes gleaming,ready to dubiously crouch low to the damp,rotting ground.

"Well,there is only one way to find out;someone who just wants to live right,or someone who just wants power and control."Contemplates Maddy. Maddy sharply side steps to the left,revealing Jana in the ,Jana is beautiful at acting!Jana's,feckless eyes are scrunches up,hot flaming tears rolling down her red cheeks,as she plummets to the ground,muttering some thing inarticulate,and muffled. Shamus's lanky knees buckles,and he plummets to the floor,his face all scrunched up and distraught. Maddy glances in my direction sorrow in her eyes,of course of him.I growl,acknowledging Alfa Shamus deserved it. Maddy whips her head back,towards Shamus,who has his flustered face in his massive hands, Shamus looks up,sadness buried in his devious eyes.

"Don't hurt my daughter."Mutter Shamus,tears scuttling down his flaming Maddy's face remains breathes in deeply,trying to hold her fear,and remorse of her actions,Maddy is too predictable at times.

"Then please Shamus,just leave,and never come come back,that's all I want you to do."comprehends Maddy,being MORE than generous in this situation.

Shamus glares at Maddy,I get ready to run to Maddy's aid,just in case,but all Shamus does is turn to Jana,who is smiling at her father,indicating she will return to the wild later. Shamus stands with dignity,lets out a malicious snarl to Maddy,but rapidly Shamus swivels his body to the other direction,and darts through the entwined bushes.I dash towards Maddy and Jana,who is now standing grins at me,I smile back,relieved and ecstatic Shamus has Maddy just gawps to where Shamus left looking echo's in my nearly killed Maddy,nearly killed me,and banished me from his pack.I will never forgive Alfa Shamus leader of the pack. Maddy snaps her head to me and Jana.

"Right,what happens now?" Maddy mutters,pondering about something.

"Well,I will return to my pack,but first I want to stay,Maddy,to make you see that you can trust me,and that I want to have a won't mind.I will be returning to the wilderness,where the wolf runs I am intrigued by your tame are fascinating!" Exclaims Jana,Maddy laughs slightly,making me simper even more.

"Mad's,this is where I belong,in stonybridge,I want to live here again."I say,my genuine thoughts pouring out of my heart and onto my tongue. Maddys lips curl into a smile,but she heaves still looking stressed,much to my despair,I hate it when Maddy is feeling down,and upset.I feel as I my heart has been ripped out,and eaten by Shamus,if I look at Maddy any more.I tilt my head away,me and Jana both waiting patiently for a response.

"You know what,Jana,you can stay and earn your trust,and if you want to stay,I guess you can,you are one of us. Rhydian,you didn't have to one slight problem,what about me parents..."Maddys sentence falters,all of us knowing the real reality...


	10. honesty can conquer all

_**so here's the other chapter.I must say,thank you too all those readers who have commented and followed my stories and read them of course!**_

Daniels POV:

I place the filthy grubby dishes into the warm soapy water,in the deep sink,silence still engulfing ,I stop cleaning the steel jagged knives,I smell the algid air,the scent of a wolfblood is near,wild wolfblood. Sharply I face my body towards Emma,who is drying on the right side of me.A anxious defending expression seeping through my Alpha's face.I growl, does this always happen to us,the moment we let that foolish boy into our pack,he's stirring back door clicks open,me and Em swivel to face the door,expecting even more despair.

Emma and I both gasp in a unison,astounded that Maddy is hobbling towards us,wearing no shoes grime on her battered face. Maddy grins at us,I smile, our smiles falter,as me and Emma witness Rhydian,and this;this wild wolfblood standing in our ,Rhydian walks next to Maddy,the door slams shut with a nerve shattering BANG!We all jump,Emma's eyes flash yellow,I do the same,resent glowing inside of me.

"Mam,Dad,this is Jana,she's er, want to stay here,for a bit,to see what the human world, is er like."Mutters Maddy. I can't help smiling a bit,hearing Maddy's voice,soon anger descends on me though.

"Maddy,she can't stay on our territory,we have had enough aggro,without,this wild child coming to stay Maddy,Jana can't stay here,who is she anyway."I bark,stating the clear simple facts. Maddy looking vexed,identical with Rhydian. Jana looks away,good,I can't stand wild wolfbloods.

"Your fathers right,Maddy."concurs Emma,love ripples through my heart,also pride too.

"Well,Jana is really nice,I mean she helped me in the wild,even if she is Shamus's daughter."Murmurs Rhydian. Dramatically fear clenches my weak stomach like surgical Alfa Shamus. not him.

"W-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-t-t-t."stutters Emma.

"Jana is definitely not staying. Alfa Shamus is,he is the most powerful Alfa you can get,all tame wolfbloods fear can't stay,it's not safe for will kill us;he tried to kill you Maddy!"I scoff,Maddy and Rhydian look away,defeated.

"Well Jana is one of us,we won't abandon her. Shamus won't hurt us,because in his eyes,we have Jana hostage,he's thinking if he hurts us,we hurt we won't of course." Justifies Maddy,her pleading voice kicks in,why?I sigh,my head pounding like a stamping machine.

"Look,I'm sorry Maddy,but Jana and Rhydian can't stay,let them go back into the we could change it we would,but me and your Dad -it's too complicated for us to say." Says Emma,tranquility echoing through her voice. Maddy shakes her pale head,too stubborn.

"No,you two won't do any thing to change it,Jana and Rhydian are one of us,why won't you help? They are part of our pack,if not yours,then my'n,but I will never give up,on our own wolfblood species." argues Maddy. I sigh deeply, contemplating what Maddy has just said,was true.I stare at the three cubs,standing before my strained eyes,looking drained and hopeless.i turn to face Emma,who's face has softened since the last time she spoke.I nod to her,indicating we should speak about this privately,she responds eagerly,we both trudge to the corner of the kitchen (left corner this is horribly cracked),our backs turned away from Maddy and the wild cubs.

"We should give them a try,let Maddy she her mistake,she needs more responsibility after all she's been through." I justify,Emma,contemplating what I had just said.

"Yeah,but can we really trust them,what happens if the wolf out;or I guess we must take the will Jana stay?" mutters Em,I nod,annoyed that our daughter is so persuasive at serious times.

"I'm sure we can arrange some thing with the Vaughn's. But,lets be harsh on,to make them feel on the edge so nothing horrific actually love?" I reason,a small smile curls on Emma's lips,making me grin both cough slightly,remaining serious,Maddys eyes widening,as Rhydian and Jana hop up and down slightly,anxious of course.

"Rhydian and Jana can stay,but if any thing happens,one fight,any cause that will bring attention to our species then your out of our territory. Rhydian,we will get you back with your foster parents,Jana,we can talk to some tame wolfblood's that can sought out your past,and the papers so you can go to you only get one chance. Maddy don't let us down."says Emma,every one grins,overwhelmed,What have I let myself in for?Suddenly Shannon and Tom,bustle down the stairs smiling slightly,the trotter towards Rhydian and Jana,I stare at them all perplexed to why Shannon and Tom are looking guiltily at the two wild wolfbloods,and their heart beat is increasing too.

"Look,Rhydian,Jana -"Rhydian imposes on Toms speech."It's alright,mate,the main thing is every thing is OK between us,and Maddy is fine now."simpers Rhydian. Ah I'm going to be sick in the and Shannon smile,looking relieved.

"Um,what is a school?"inquires Jana,I sigh as every one starts to laugh.

"Oh,you'll find out,life is going to get interesting...Also Rhydian;you need a hair cut -today!"Mumbles Maddy.

I turn back round grinning slightly,identical to Emma,yes life is really going to change...


	11. pound of the wolf is too irresistible

3rd person (no ones pov...)

Maddy,Rhydian and Jana,stroll down the musty school corridors,walking to assembly,all smiling blissfully.

"I still,can't believe Jimi's face,when he saw you Jana.I think you may be the next class clown!"exclaims Rhydian,smirking,humored by registration (the 3 K's welcoming him in open arms;literally!Jimi questioned Jana so much,one of the questions Jana asked was:what's a chair,making everyone snigger!),Maddy smiles,feeling bad for Jana,deep down knowing it will take time for Jana to adjust to the human society.

"It doesn't matter Jana,just you might want to ask us,before asking Jimi and the rest of the class that's all."comforts Maddy,not helping Jana much deep within though.

"Thank you Maddy,well,I guess I need to know human world better;so first thing to do is ask a human - Shannon;she's the brainy one out of the pack!" calls Jana who is darting down the desolate corridor,hunting for Shannon Kelly.

"Jana might take some time to get used to things,but it's great.I mean it's great how the wolfblood society created Jana's fake past,that she is my sister,even better that we are both staying at the Vaughn's!"says Rhydian,joylessly,his heart rate fluctuating slightly;staring at Maddy,Maddy tenses not certain on what to say.

"Yeah,but we may have to introduce Jana to flushing toilets;or she may get kicked out before you say full moon." Responds Maddy,amusement rising in her voice. Rhydian laughs captivated by Maddy's foul humor.

Rapidly they approach the depressing hall,bundles of children all slumped on obscure plastic seats,in neat immaculate rows and columns,the room engulfed by ghostly Jeffries standing in front of the fatigues dopey adolescents,a blurred figure stands in the corner of the room,Maddy and Rhydian gawps at it,but the figure is too Jeffries patiently wait for Maddy and Rhydian,who plonk themselves on a minute chair next to Jana (order Jana,Maddy then Rhydian) at the exposing front,Tom and Shannon behind the wolfbloods.

"Settle down,settle down today we have a special guest with is someone who we should all look up to who has;determination,courage and never gives up,please give a warm welcome to Mr Kyle Weathers!"applauds Mr Jeffries,merging into the shadows. Maddy's and Rhydian's mouth both drop in an unison,fear gleaming in their eyes.

A tall man lunges forwards,out of the darkness,his blonde auburn thick short hair,fluttering in the bitter breeze from the door entrance,but not his brittle beard though,Kyle is wearing dark morbid clothes,brown oak jacket,rustic boots,a earthy green woolen scarf winding around is neck.A sinister wraps around Kyle's face,staring into Maddy's anxious eyes,he shuffles to where Mr Jeffries was,generating dark shivers down everyone's spinal ,Kara and Katrina (who are perched next to Jana,in that order -Kay next to the naive wild blood e.c.t.) batter their fake long eye lids,enamored by Kyle's bulk physique.

"So,I'm guessing you are wondering who am I? What I am doing here?Four months ago,I went beast hunting on the moors,with an associate,and we found something spectacular,two stunning wolves,but wolves had been extinct in Britain for hundreds of years,well it's true,but because my associate threw away the substance that attracts wolves,I didn't investigate for a few months,luckily my dear friend Dr Rebecca Whitewood created another batch,we have not been fortunate to see the wild puppies of the moor,when it wasn't a full moon,as on our third attempt;two months ago I did see a wolf,but that was only on a full moon,I used my skill,my logic,and Dr Whitewood agree with me too;it must of been some sought of beast."States Kyle,every one starts to giggle tremendously,Kyle rolls his eyes,smirking slightly.

Maddy and Rhydian stare into each others paralyzed eyes,fear pumping through their veins,Kyle gaits to Maddy,extending a hand (left to be precise),smiling,Maddy gradually rotates her body to face Kyle,staring into his malice 3 k's gasp harshly,as Rhydian begins to tense up,anger burying a pit deep in his stomach,Kyle indicates for Maddy to stand,Maddy glances at Rhydian,the wolf emerging slowly,Rhydian nods supportively,his heart feeling despair for his wolf friend (not Jana;the other one -yes Maddy!) reluctantly Maddy stands,growling slightly,stuffing her hands into her fluffy crusted pocket. Kyle steps back in the middle of his stage,a confident smile brimming on his dry cracked lips. Maddy gulps,struggling to conceal her inner wolf.

"So,who I have got here Miss?"questions Kyle,referring to Maddy."Er Maddy-Maddy Smith." She stares at the polishes floor,feeling incredibly threatened. Rhydian suddenly having the urge to help Maddy;slumps on his chair his nerves shattering in two,hoping Maddy doesn't wolf out.

"So Maddy Smith,what do you think? A wolf that only comes out at night,and on the full moon well -"Kyle's sentence is cut short rapidly but Maddy,vexation gripping her.

"There's no such thing as werewolves,if you think that well,then - your mad,it is probably a badger on the moors or something; but a beast well,that's just sounds weird!" rebukes Maddy,Kyle grins his plan deviously going to plan.

"Well don't you see,I didn't even say the word,and you jump to a werewolf conclusion,miss Smith,you are trying to deny it to yourself,because well,there is such a thing called werewolves,even Whitewood,has found silver bullets near the woodlands twenty miles away,stored deep beneath the ground there are werewolves in stonybridge and I'm going to prove it."promises Kyle,Maddy snarls acknowledging she can't control her inner wolf.

"Liar! There is no such thing,LIAR!"bellows Maddy,veins pumping down her hands,scattering up her arms,quickly Rhydian jumps out of his chair,rushing to Maddy's side,trying to calm Maddy down.

"Sorry everyone,just that Maddy's family have strong beliefs about werewolves not being real;anti-werewolfism."Justifies Rhydian,escorting Maddy down the aisle.

Once they are out of sight,Rhydian thrust her in the darkroom,the dust settles on the shelves,as Rhydian fumbles with the lock;trying to close Rhydian hears a click,he grins but Rhydian swiftly swivels towards Maddy,whose eyes have turned gleaming yellow,black veins crawling all over her face,as the wolf possessing her weak mind,Maddy's knees buckle,transforming into a crouching position. Rhydian steps forwards cautiously.

"Maddy,control the you could see yourself,then you would be horrified,veins, claws,if people saw you,they would be calling you a werewolf,a monster."says Rhydian ,Maddy takes long deep breaths,cold dew smearing across her face,Rhydian grins knowing his plan worked. Rhydian dashes to Maddys side,love rippling through his heart,clutching Maddy's bony shoulders to observe if she is alright. Maddy shakes her head disbelievingly. Both astounded by Maddy's 'wolf' actions.

"Mad's your alright now,you idiot." Whispers Rhydian soothingly. Maddy laughs gently,the wolf still coursing through her blood,that is stone cold.

"I'm such an hypocrite;what have I done?"Mumbles Maddy,her eyes morphing back into her oak brown eyes. Rhydian and Maddy contemplate their future. Kyle's back,they think there are werewolves in stonybridge,and Maddy is wild than ever,but at the same time though both wolfblood's feel each others warmth and security without even knowing it.


	12. all in a slumber but one scarred wolf

Rhydian's POV:

I beam , Maddy and Jana,start to dart through the peaceful trees,gratitude racing through my mind;the Smith's have permitted me and Jana to spend the full moon with Maddy!My face drops,astounded as Maddy hurtles, in front of us,her stamina and agility increased since I left;of course.

Soon,we approach a looming tree,thick leather like leaves cover it,we all halt,feeling the pulse of the wolf beckoning us. Maddy smiles slightly,and leans against the rotting tree casually,my heart skipping a small beat ,Jana leaps on the tree,thrusting her body on a lithe branch,once satisfied with her sitting position,Jana sighs,all of us waiting for our cub sitters.I trotter next to Maddy,my face automatically grins from ear to ear,fatigued,I lean next to Maddy on the earthly tree,dark veins scampering all over our body. Maddy looks up to see where Jana is,she frowns lightly,looking a thought hits me,like a gun pelting bullets at me.

"Jana,when you transform,won't you fall of the tree?" Calls Maddy,I nod in agreement,looking up to see Jana thinking.

"Yeah,even if the moon heals us and all,I don't think you should stay up there,you might get hurt."I concur.

Jana frowns,sighing her feet springs off the oak tree,landing on the repulsive soil in a flash smiles at me pleasantly,the corner of my right eye glances at Maddy,who's rolling her eyes,This should be and Shannon emerge out of the shadows,clutching their chests for air,also to no one's surprise,apart from Jana;clasping each other's hands as well.

"Sorry,we are late,the full moon should come out any second now,I suppose."Mutters Tom,Shannon nods her head vigorously,too exhausted for words.

"Well,lets get ready;it is starting." Advises Maddy.

We all rest into a crouching position, (wolfbloods;not Shannon or Tom) feeling the impulse of the dazzling moon,crawl through our veins,deep sensations of nature makes my eyes turn a glowing yellow,I simper, experiencing the warmth of the wolf in me,I turn to Maddy,who has transformed into a sleek brown wolf,admiring her beauty,quickly,I morph into a larger darker both howl,I nuzzle Maddy, Jana changes into a stunning medium wolf,her red fur gleaming in the luminous light of the silver moon.I turn to Tom and Shannon who are gawping at us,startled by the sudden change,Maddy shoves Jana into a heap of crisp auburn leaves playfully, indicating for us to run.I bare my sharp teeth,determined to not get beaten by a girl;again.

No one's POV:

The three wolfblood's nestle into the thin leaves,in human form,all but one in a peaceful Maddy wakes,pushing her torso into a sitting heavily she,scans the forest;nothing disturbing them. Rhydian's eyes flutter open,to witness Maddy sedentary next to him,and Jana resting by his feet,worry invades his face,quickly he stretches his stiff muscles,and sits next to his best friend (Maddy of course!Tom and Shannon went to their homes,when dawn came),whose panting heavily,birds chirping around them gleefully.

"Mad's what's wrong?" Rhydian asks gently,anxiety rippling through his tender heart (he's referring to Maddy),Maddy shakes her head innocently.

"No thing,just forget it Rhydian. It doesn't matter,we better wake Jana up,it's probably school soon,and who wants to miss Jeffries lecture's any way?"Whispers Maddy,Rhydian laughs slightly,contemplating whether he should bring up the matter later,Jana yawns loudly,destroying the withered silence,both making Rhydian and Maddy jump,they snigger to themselves,acknowledging that they are both cubs at heart.

"Morning,or what ever humans call it.I want bacon." mutters Jana,every one laughs,all of the wolfblood's famished.


	13. evil within never fails to resist

No ones POV: (3rd person,but in Maddy's mind when it is her dream,goes back to 3rd person though) (a day after the last chapter)

_In her dreams..._

_The whispering wind echo's through the ghostly silence. Chilled to the bone and fatigued,Maddy, dashes through the looming trees, yearning to leave the desolate decaying woods. Slender twigs crunch beneath her gelid feet, like decrepit bones snapping in two, as the bitter atmosphere slices her withered skin, like jagged steel knives._

_Rapidly, darkness descends. The intoxicating fog, seeps through the atramentous air until it reaches the petrified wolfblood who is swiftly sprinting through the eldritch trees, fear pumping through her veins; as thick dew crawls down her chilled forehead. The, sinister fog touches her sensitive nostrils and dashes through her nasal passages, with delight. The tall adolescent shivers, the fog piercing her lungs. The Maddy begins to discontinue, rain pelts on her frigid body, heaving, the girl staggers to a putrefying tree and nestles on the drenched sour ground; hoping there will be ample leaves to shield her from the solid arctic though wolfblood's can't still be warm in minuses. Anxiety grips her weak stomach like surgical clamps. The drowsy wolfblood cranks her stiff head up to glance at the luminous chalky full moon that is concealed behind a thick veil of vapour,before the wolf scuttles through her veins,transforming into a beast..._

Maddy jolts up from her compacted ball position,drowsily sitting on her bed,the wolfblood's eyes snap open,like a large musty book awakening. Horror - struck,she glances towards her condensed crusted window,the radiant sun glistening on her crumbling window sill. Maddy's heart beats wildly inside her muscular rib in vast amounts of air,she stands,pondering on her morbid dream,needing to run free.

Twenty minutes later,Maddy dashes through the woods,wearing her baggy mud splattered school uniform,thin wisps of hair fluttering in the sharp breeze. Abruptly,Maddy stops sprinting;panic - stricken.A small snap echo's through the iced tree's,Maddy growls lightly,her inner wolf rising from the weak surface,Rhydian leaps from the entwined bushes,graciously,filth smeared all over his face smiling like a Cheshire cat. Maddy,stops growling and smiles slightly,rolling her eyes relieved,that nothing dangerous had just jumped out the obscure bushes.

"Alright Mad's what are you doing here?"questions Rhydian. Maddy sniffs the air expecting Jana to dart past them.

"Oh,just wanted a run,nothing beats running in the mornin',what are you doing here anyway?Where's Jana?"Replies Maddy,both wolfblood's begin to trotter to their confined school. Rhydian stuffing his hands into his fluffy pouch,as Maddy sweeps out the strands of hair with her hand (left),that flaps in her grubby face.

"Oh,I wanted a run too,I can't stand transportation in the mornings,Jana wanted to hunt for Shannon,and to get some wise knowledge from her,so I was running then I met you,growling."recounts Rhydian,Maddy shoves him slightly,after he says 'growling',only for Rhydian to do it three times as hard triggers Maddy,to let her wild side to be released,giving in to the urge to run free,Maddy bolts past the occult trees,heading towards Bradlington High,Rhydian shakes his head,smiling to himself,before bounding towards Maddy,not letting her win again.

Rapidly,Maddy and Rhydian arrive to the stuffed school,hundreds of foolish children scattered around the play grounds, two energetic wolves slow down,not arousing any suspicion,Rhydian and Maddy trudge to the darkroom,remaining invisible,until...

"Er,Maddy Smith!" beckons Kyle,fear takes over,the school goes silent,to witness two teenagers,meters from the fusty dark room. Maddy gulps,both Rhydian and Maddy swivel around to face Kyle,who is fatigued,resent forms in his mind but is concealed by a bitter -sweet smile curled on his thin lips. The school,stares at the two wolfblood's and the werewolf beast,Kyle marches towards them,Rhydian steps forwards,instinctively,in front of Maddy,as she shoves thrusts her clammy hands into her stops moving,two meters away from Maddy.

"Can we talk? Privately,it is confidential news I must talk to you about, your friend can come if he wants to."Offers Kyle,Maddy nods,side stepping to the musty desolate musty dark discontinues walking midway of the confined room. Rhydian soon standing in the dusty corner,glaring at Kyle,as he steps into the room,locking the stiff bulk stares at Maddy,extremely smug,mean while Rhydian growls faintly,reluctantly standing in the corner.

"Maddy,I have found some intriguing evidence to suggest,there is an beast on the moors,some grey brown fur,was left deep in the forests,and it isn't badger hair."confirms Kyle. Maddy feigns a disbelieving face.

"Look,I bet it was a dog;a big dog and it got lost in the moors."insists Maddy,Rhydian nods his head,agreeing.

"No,it wasn't. I have looked at every dog hair,researched all types of animal;I have never seen any thing like this before,it isn't normal,this could prove that there is some thing weird on the moors,not just some lucky wolves,that only come out on a full moon, strangely."justifies Kyle. Maddy's head starts to pound.

"So why are you telling me this?"Mutters Maddy,fear increasing in her cracked voice,Kyle smiles deviously.

"Because you made me look like an idiot,just like your little friend I always see you with,Shannon Kelly,now it is my turn to make you look like a fool.I intend to do this by beast hunting."Mutters Kyle,his grin broadens. Maddy steps back slightly,horrified,Rhydian emerges from the muffled light,vexation burning in his heart,glinting in his aqua blue eyes.

"what,what if Maddy says no,to come beast hunting with you."Barks Rhydian,furious.

"Oh,Maddy will come hunting.I'll make sure of 't you worry."Speaks Kyle,confidently. He turns around to leave,but before trotting back home,Kyle says one last thing:

"If,Maddy doesn't,I will get evidence to make you look like the werewolf,after all you are one."Maddy and Rhydian gasp, laughs harshly,unlocks the rusting door,and walks away smugly.


	14. new discovery's lead to lonliness

No one's POV (third person again..)

Maddy,Rhydian and Jana trudge through the frail woods,their school uniforms fluttering in the brittle wind,the breeze tearing the atmosphere,as darkness descends,seeping through the grotesque trees.

"Look,isn't this stupid,going beast hunting with Kyle,who knows are secret?"Asks Rhydian gruffly,Maddy sighs.

"I don't think it is,first we have to find out how this human: Kal -Kol -kyels. Anyway we need to find out how our secret got found out,some one must have told him,and we have to find out now,the only way to do that, is to do whatever this guy tells us to do. As well he is blackmailing us;what Shannon calls it anyway." States Jana,Maddy nods in agreement,Rhydian just puffs,his instinct receiving dangerous sensations.

"And the only way to do that,is to bring you two along to distract Kyle,so he doesn't actually find a werewolf;us,well we are not werewolves but still." Concurs Maddy,glancing at Rhydian in the process.

"Well it is going to end badly,I can feel it,and who did actually tell Kyle that we are wolfblood's,that doesn't make sense."mutters Rhydian,the three monsters begin to ponder.

"Your family Rhydian!" exclaims Jana,Maddy's face twists into shock as she looks at Jana. Rhydian snorts slightly.

"I don't think they would go and betray our own species,let alone Mad's pack.."mumbles Rhydian.

"Why?"asks Maddy intrigued.

"Well I warned them if they hurt you..." Rhydian's mouth snaps Rhydian discontinues walking,making every one else stop,all of their ears ring in shock of the last thing Rhydian had just said,Rhydian bends down embarrassed,Maddy smirks slightly,Jana identical. Maddy coughs changing the subject rapidly.

"Well,we need to go to Kyle,find out who told him our secret and think of a plan to save our wolf bacon."roars Maddy,Rhydian shakes his head,resenting her joke of 'wolf bacon'.

"I agree!" bellows Jana grinning.

Five minutes later,the trio approach an desolate murky cave,surrounded by lanky trees and tangled buses,Maddy,Jana and Rhydian gawp at the mysterious cave,a bitter chill scampers down their spinal cord.

"So is this is where we are meant to meet him,outside a big cave?"Asks Jana,doubt shimmering in her fascinated voice. Maddy scratches the back of her neck,the anticipation tearing her up.

"Yeah,though it looks like it is a cave you see in a horror movie."Maddy mutters

"So Mad's how long do we have to wait?I don't want to spend the rest of the day waiting for a beast hunter who knows our we will end up in a horror movie"Moans Rhydian gruffly.

"Er Rhydian you can go if you want,but I would hate to be in your shoes,betraying your own species like that,this isn't just my secret;it's all of ours,anyway I thought you were our friends."snaps Maddy,betrayal stabbing her heart. Rhydian sighs,not wanting to betray the wolfblood society,but especially Maddy.

Suddenly Kyle bustles through the bushes,sneering slightly,and his nostrils laughs bitterly at the sight of Jana and Rhydian. Gradually Kyle plods towards the wolfblood's,his malice eyes meeting Maddy's pure eyes, as they all turn to face Kyle (Maddy and co).Kyle breaths in the sharp air,in a sinister manner.

"So,look who we have of you I'm guessing,wait no,I know I am right,mind if I call you cubs,or are you still too young to be called a cub yet?"Badgers Kyle,Jana growls slightly,failing to conceal her inner wolf.

"Just get on with it Kyle,stop wasting our time."Barks Maddy,her hands suddenly starting to tingle.

"Yes,of course,so first we need foot ." Orders the ignorant marches towards the fusty cave,leading a trail of wolfbloods. Soon,they stop,Kyle fumbles around in his fluff encrusted pocket,only to retrieve a miniature pocket torch,made of switches on the torch,radiant light beams out,but barely enough for four people to see through the sour begins to walk on.

"Thought you wouldn't need one,seeing as you are part wolf."calls Kyle,his words echoing around them,stinging the wolfblood's ,Kyle stops,and crouches stiffly on the damp dank ground,analyzing mud,the three wolfbloods kneel on the filthy dirt,Jana crouches next to Maddy,bored already.

"Ah Maddy,this is boring,can't we just ask him the questions now?"whines Jana,whispering,so it is only audible for a wolfblood to hear. Maddy smiles slightly,humored by Jana's comments.

"Well if we did that it would get us no where,he would instantly know that something fishy is going on."States Maddy,sniffing the atmosphere for any wild wolfblood scent.

"Fishy,what do you mean fishy,he buys fish?"Questions Jana,confounded.

"It's a phrase."Replies Maddy,not getting any traces of wolfblood,Jana knots her eye brows together,confused.

"A phrase?" Jana mumbles,Maddy swivels her body to face Jana,starting to get agitated.

"Ask Shannon OK?Just we have to lead Kyle away from the real evidence with out him getting suspicious,that's all,but how can I when your'e in me ear all the time?"Murmurs Maddy aggravated,,Jana comprehends,ashamed.

"Sorry Maddy,lets get started then."She mumbles (Jana).

Maddy shakes her head,exhausted something catches Maddy's sharp eye,a small jagged bone digging into the grotesque dirt,Maddy indicates Jana to keep Kyle distracted,Rhydian already doing that,Maddy swiftly sidesteps towards the glistening object (in a wolf's point of view),Maddy grabs the long decaying tooth,stuffing it into her pocket. Maddy stands,before joining the rest of the heart racing.

Five minutes later,Kyle stands,his obstinate legs gaining pins and needles in the process,the beast hunter sighs,disappointed that he found no traces of a werewolf living among the caves,but Kyle soon smirks,realizing what he still has turns and faces the three wolfbloods who are shattered.

"Well,no werewolf evidence here then,should be off then?" cries Rhydian a fake smile nestling on his lips,concealing his anxiety and other various feelings..Kyle laughs haughtily.

"Of course,though aren't you forgetting something,miss Smith?" Questions whips there heads towards Maddy,who smile guiltily,trying to look innocent.

"What do you mean?"Replies Maddy,her voice quivering slightly,Rhydian grins to himself,knowing Maddy is rubbish at lying,especially when she is put under pressure.

"Oh come on.I'm not stupid,the tooth that is in your left pocket,it would be wise of you to hand it over."Threatens Kyle,Maddy frowns and hands Kyle the repulsive tooth,Rhydian and Jana groan in despair.

"You are stupid than I thought,I'm coming for I left stonybridge after encountering miss Kelly,I turned to the government,well good night anyway,people will begin to miss you." Kyle states,the suffocating fogs stinging Kyle's eyes,as he strolls down the cave (opposite way,so it is the way out),a smugness clenching his and Rhydian turn to Maddy,furious.

"What have you done?" bellows Jana,angry,Maddy bites her lip disquiet and remorse glimmering on her face.

"Well I'm sorry,I just found a stupid tooth or whatever,I didn't know -"Defends Maddy,but her justification is cut off.

"Know what? That Kyle was part of the government,I don't think anyone did Mad's."Glowers Rhydian.

"So what are we going to do?" says Maddy, and Rhydian look at the female wolfblood surprised.

"We?No Maddy you got us in this mess,you can get us out of tried to help but you put us into deeper trouble! No from now on,you are on your own."grumbles Rhydian,him and Jana push past Maddy,annoyed,leaving the wolfblood alone and confounded.


	15. wolfing out is too fun

Toms POV:

I sigh, waiting for my hot chips. After fifteen minutes of sitting in Bernie's, and the weather still freezing out,it is pretty unpleasant,though least I have Shannon sitting beside me,her heavy head nestling on my broad shoulder,she smiles for once both of us actually relaxed,but ,Maddy bursts through the the creaking door,the cacophony of peoples lives stop abruptly their beady eyes glance at me and Shan,as Maddy strides to our miniature table,looking panic stricken,Shannon lifts her head up,bewildered.

"Mad's what's wrong?"I ask slowly,uncertainty rising in my voice.

"Wild - wild wolfbloods,that's what."Mutters Maddy,her voice only audible to me and hits my stomach like an bush squashing a sandwich,cheese to be precise.

"What,where are they now?"Whispers Shannon,I nod my head. Maddy doesn't reply,instead Maddy growls harshly,obviously noticing something us humans can't smell (if you know what I mean,apart from chips.).Rapidly Maddy swivels her body to face a ragged muscular tall human,or is it human?He snarls menacingly (nope it isn't human -my bad) at Maddy,shooting daggers at my best friend.A niggling instinct digs at the back of my head.

"Shan,for some strange reason,I have a feeling this won't end well."I murmur,Shannon stares at my,in the look of 'have you only just figured that out?' look,I shrug smiling,our heads go back to the action though,as Maddy steps forwards,silence surrounds us all,which I must admit is pretty awkward,I'm gonna hate school tomorrow.

"Uncle said you tames are weak,but are you?A cub?Now that is piteous,a cub!"Sniggers the wolfblood (or human,I might go with human,hate to see where this one goes...).Me and Shan sit here,knowing we can ever be involve;if a wild blood finds out we know then he will definitely kill Maddy...

Maddy growls even darker,veins start to crawl up her veins,fortunately no one is looking,but instead at this other dude,fascinated,but sitting in the corner,is Jimi,the stench is out of the blue (or should I say,out of the cafe!) Maddy charges at the adult,her feet spring of the floor,people gasp as Maddy hits the roof (seriously,her leap so high,Maddy's head makes the grotty ceiling crumble,she should do football,seems more willing to do than Rhydian) and lands on the wolfblood,both plummeting to the ground,landing with a loud THUMP!Both wolfbloods bear their teeth gnarling,quickly Maddy and c.o stand,inches apart, looking like they could eat each other.(Literally they are WOLFBLOOD'S and it is Bernie's),Maddy steps backwards,meters apart from the NEW glossy window,resent forms on Maddy face and who ever the man is sprints at Maddy swiftly punching Maddy in the face,luckily Maddy sleekly misses it,the wolfblood tries again as he thrusts his clenched fists towards Maddy,but yet again the Madster dodges it,the man and Maddy (M&M!) circle each other the wolfblood lunges forwards and back hands Maddy,Mad's ducks,quickly returning the blow,sadly the wolfblood,swerves to the left,both of them attack full on,weirdly enough both of them missing each others hits (not as weird as Shannon though;oh I love her..).Unfortunately,this wolfblood's claws emerge out of his grubby finger tips,and slices Maddy's neck,shocked Maddy freezes for a second,blood running down her neck,giving plenty of time for the wolfblood to grab Maddy but the puny shoulders and fling her across the tables,the 3k's yelp scuttling to the corner of the room (left side)Maddy rolls on her side,as this guy slashes the table to shreds,quickly she jumps back up,kicking the table into her rival .Maddy leaps onto the man's back dark .The wolfblood stabilizes himself and throws Maddy into the glistening glass window (aww Bernie isn't going to like that),glass shatters everywhere piercing Maddy's flesh,her shirt turning red,Maddy staggers outside Bernie's,the wolfblood pants,laughing,both wolfbloods ready,as they dash towards each other and clashing into each other,toppling into the glass,scratching and biting each other's sensitive skin,the adult wolf slits Maddys cheek open,revealing her cheek bone,blood trickling down her both snarl and stand,splattered in cafe still remaining silent,fear eating them inside..

"What do you want?Who are you?"Snaps Maddy looking at the wolfblood's lurid eyes.

"I want you,your tame pack,to kill you. Shamus,my uncle will kill you,Jana has left this world,gone back to the natural one instead,we want our revenge.I hate tames I am Aneirin,Alfa Shamus's and my pack are coming."States Aneirin,he laughs bitterly,before leaping through the destroyed window and darting through the empty village. Maddy stares at me and Shannon,looking anxious.I nod to my wolf best friend,knowing what we must accomplish before Maddy jumps through the open window.

"Well,who would of thought it?Maddy Smith,strong,and who was that creep she was with as well?"Murmurs Jimi,more people mutter to themselves,discussing what just happened.

"Oh just give it a break ? ."I cry,clasping Shannon's hand we leave,jogging to the Smiths house,not wanting to be around when Bernie walks in.

Maddy's POV:

I dart through the serene forest following Kyle's musty scent,how stupid of me,to to to let me self get into a fight with another wolfblood,Aneirin or what now I need that I halt,noticing a large decrepit house,eyes gleaming I hatch a plan to get that tooth back,even if it does cost me ,I walk to the house,Kyle's stench getting stronger every step.I creep to the end of his house,then that's when I observe something.A small box like metal hatch,leading to a winding clear simple tunnel,from the bottom of the white wall,with traces of Kyle's scent.I take a swoop of pure air,doing this for my species,to save me wolf bacon,and to gain trust.I kick the hatch open,and dive into the confined tunnel.

_**Sorry if I went over the top,but it hopefully makes it more interesting:) please say your thoughts,would love it if you would offer me any ideas,I welcome them all with open arms!**_


	16. remorse can lead to even worse troubles

Kyle's POV:

I lean back on my hard wooden chair,waiting for Whitewood. I fumble around my pocket, I take out the rotten tooth,placing it on the wide desk in front of me.I anxiously check my glistening watch,six minutes late,surely Rebecca knows where I am,even if I am in a small under ground science lab,underneath my home. I close my heavy eye lids, pondering,it would be fascinating if Miss Smith could get captured, I could get all the glory,and win the affections of Rebecca,instead she dates Tim Jeffries;the blithering idiot.

Suddenly,I hear movement from my small tunnel,well I wouldn't say it is a it is again,a large thump it soon stops.I stand marching to the hatch, to take a look,but someone stops me.

"Kyle."calls Dr Whitewood,I whip my body to observe Rebecca dressed in a thin white lab coat,her large goggles nestling on her cheek bones,she smiles,I can't help but to smile back,just realizing there is a back door to my concealed lab.I stride towards Whitewood,grabbing the tooth on the desk casually,clenching it with my clammy hands,I drop it into Whitewood's frail ones,she gasps,her eyes looking intrigued,my heart flutters,wow she can be beautiful at circumstances when it is meant to be completely serious. Whitewood examines the repulsive tooth,eagerly.

"Good isn't it,with evidence like this,we will be able to prove our little werewolf theory isn't just a legend after all."I speak,trying to be casual as possible. Whitewood nods,smiling warmhearted, for once.

"Yes,you are right,Kyle,I think we should inform Tim about this whole werewolf investigation,he is very fascinated by it all,and he is a history teacher so he could be a great help."Offers Rebecca.I grit my teeth,why him?I hear a small laugh,sensing someone's presence,though I don't care,all I care about is proving my werewolf theory wrong,and MISS Whitewood.

"I don't know,he just doesn't seem a likely associate that's all,you know what he was like in uni."I reply trying to throw Jeffries out of this situation,oh how I would love to throw him off a I don't think Whitewood takes my opinion extremely well,she frowns,the atmosphere becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Then something clatters from the shelves behind me,I turn my head round to see a muffled the corner of my eye,I notice Whitewood slip the tooth her spacious pouch of the lab coat.I march up to the figure,anger boiling inside my stomach. Maddy. Her monstrous body trying to blend into the wall.I laugh bitterly,knowing we have live my arm,swiftly I drag a squirming Maddy out of her hiding hole,D.r Whitewood comes to my aid,grabbing her other shoulder. Together,me and Rebecca thrust Maddy to the middle of the lab floor,she falls to the sterilized floor,veins running up her .Noticing I have spotted her beast like features,Maddy stuffs them in her pockets and hauls her body up,so she stands,strangely blood stains cover her.

"Who have we got here?"Rebecca mutters,I grin maliciously, enjoying every second of wouldn't?

"Maddy Smith,a wolfblood,to us a werewolf."I murmur so Maddy can't hear.

"Wolfblood's are born not bitten,we are not I can hear you,and smell ya."Growls Maddy,a menacing look setting on her face like strawberry and Whitewood laugh,oh this will be such fun.

"Quite a remarkable specimen,living proof,we must get her ready,seeing as we can't have the other one."States Doc coldly,I nod in agreement,removing all my remorse for this creature.

Maddy's POV:

I growl at them,perplexed,what are they getting me ready for ,why do I always open my mouth at the wrong time?Acknowledging it is something that I shouldn't be looking forwards to I lunge back,my cuts sending shooting excruciating pains to my brain,and my wolf starts to dance through my veins,this is bad.

"You can't make me!"I bellow,needing to sound strong,but instead they look down at me,disgusted,it's not my fault I'm naturally wolf becomes stronger,turning my blood stone cold (not in Australia,but stones in the Antarctic) as my hear beat starts to fluctuate,great tingling in me hands...

"We may not be able to,but I know who can."Threatens Kyle,before I can't even open my mouth,the scent of a musky wild wolfblood catches my .She strides in,smirking and Whitewood just stand there jeering at stands between the two W's (Weathers and Whitewood) grinning to herself.

"What Jana?What are you doing,get me out of here?"I shout,but Jana doesn't come,no this can't be.

"Sorry Maddy,but do you think I would actually help the tame wolfblood society."Jana heart sinks,all hope lost apart from one hates me,so there is none.

Rhydian's POV:

I strut to Bernie's,taking my time anger still jabbing at my I that harsh?After leaving Jana half way through the woods,I became rather ravenous. I halt,observing Bernie clean the out side of his grubby shop,collecting shards of glass.I dart to the shop to notice no Shannon or Tom,bizarre,they said they would be dining there,but I am not surprised,seeing the massive brand new shop window in tatters.I step through the door,the algid wind biting at my face.I turn to face Jimi,needing .Jimi looks at me,rolling his dubious eyes,desperate measures can be exhausting at times.

"Jimi,what happened?"I mutter,the whole cafe giving me an unsatisfying feel to my wolf instinct.

"Your girlfriend that's guy who had a weird name came in,then suddenly they were fighting,he chucked her through the window and threatened her,they were growling and all quite funny actually."Sniggers the school bully,I sigh and growl at the same Maddy under my must of been a wild wolfblood.

Rapidly I leave Bernie's to enter the cold breeze,I need to find Maddy. If she was getting attacked by a wild blood, then this is very bad.I feel terrible for abandoning Mad's,swiftly I get an idea,the will still have Maddy's sweet pure scent there,I might be able to trace her steps or I can use eolas to find her if that doesn't I hope I will be able to Maddy needs me now.

Thirty minutes later,I reach the grotty cave,it's mud stench poisoning my I sniff heavily,using my primal instincts. Instantaneously a massive wild wolfblood charges out of the occult trees,crashing into me,I thrash,my eyes turning glowering yellow,unexpectedly another wolfblood descends on me,smashing a large rock on my head,dark thin vital blood pours every when as a sea of darkness cascades on me...


	17. dreadful plans may not always succeed

Maddy's POV:

My head starts to pound,the recent events piling on top of ?I knew I couldn't trust her but why?She stares at me grimly,fury melts into my mind,needing answers,fast.

"What,why Jana?I thought you were me and Rhydian's friend,but you betrayed us ?" I mutter,all Jana does is jeer.

"What?You think I would become your friend?No,in the wild,I fell in love with Rhydian,but he didn't feel the same for me,I knew he had a mate somewhere,and well when father said Rhydian had been banished from our pack,because he was using eolas on some tame,I wanted revenge,so to do that I attacked Ceri and Bryn,so they couldn't help Rhydian save you,I made them look like the spiteful that wasn't enough,I joined the tame life,to destroy you,my pack is moving to wales by next full moon,so Kyle wouldn't be able to catch us."confesses Jana,no emotion expressed on her face.

I feel rather sick. It was Jana who made Rhydian's family look like the enemy,it was Jana who told Kyle about wolfblood's and about me for cold revenge,now it is simple,I am Jana's replacement,while she roams free.

"So,I planted a wolfblood tooth in the soil,so you would have to see,you would have to be as dumb as a badger to not see,of course I had informed Kyle that you would take the tooth,and well he did,you had to come back to save your own skin,and we would be really,think Dad would kill Rhydian because he used eolas on you?"Adds Jana,I don't speak, anger fades away,I acknowledge I have been obliterated.

"Of course not Maddy. It was just his chance to get revenge,then I will get my other part of the revenge."Jana spitefully, my mind unleashes a plan,no matter how painful it may be.

"So,how will you three capture me,I mean I am a wolfblood after all."I hinder,knowing I need to stay outside for my deadly mission that might save Rhydian's life.

"Using a potion made of Azaperone, Combelen _(Bayer)_, Domosedan _(Farmos)_, Dormicum _(Roche)_, Detomidine and other various ingredients,we put the juice into a dart,and well you get the picture."Explains the Doctor,er Whitewood,who is dating Mr Jeffries! (that made me laugh slightly when I first heard it,can't wait to tell Rhydian if I make it out alive..)

"What picture, I do photography so I may be interested in what picture you have to offer to me."I idiotically say,Jana gawps at me,like I'm some sort of cub,I smile to myself,glancing around the room,for any of these guns,as the traitors mutter something to me,that is just muffled words,gradually I edge my way to a large wooden carved shelf,a worn out cardboard box is perching on the shelf,containing a lot of darts.

"Oi! We are talking to you."bawls Jana,I sharply turn my head towards them,all three of them looking furious.

"Well,I er,well."I stammer,ah I despise lying on the spot,why can't Rhydian be here,it would know what to do.

"Oh SHUT UP!I can't wait any longer,drug her now."Exhorts Rebecca.

Kyle;as her skivvy,rushes around peeking in the various shelves,frantically looking for the precious little darts,I knock the box of darts on the floor,sadly they are not plastic (thankfully I prefer these to be glass instead of me blood samples),the darts shatter into millions of pieces,the tranquilizer green sticky goo splatters everywhere making the room smell of dried blood and rotting used plasters,vexed Kyle grabs his double barrel shot gun (I know this because,well how do I know this?),Kyle's sweaty hands pointing the gun at me,Whitewood and Jana grin deviously,not caring for the world,my wolf instinct telling me these are real silver bullets,oh great,could my life get any better? wolf begins to ripple through my veins,I lunge to a corner,Whitewood and Jana cornering me,I'm trapped. Instantaneously,Kyle pulls the dark trigger,the bullet pelting towards me...

Rhydian's POV:

I open my drowsy eye lids,searing pain hammering against my I attempt to stand,but I look down,to only realize I have been bounded with thick vine,winding all across my aching body.I plonk to the ground,defeated. Sadness shimmering across the crisp auburn leaves.I sniff the melancholy air, forest is stupid was I?Maddy is somewhere,being attacked by wild wolfblood's. I howl,my fury lurching out of my body,my love burning my mind like fire,my wolf erupting from my tamed head becomes light headed,a dark sensation whispering down my crooked spinal cord.I need to do something occurs to me. Eolas,I am in a forest after all,in nature,and with meat. Erg I hate hunting!I sigh,knowing I can't get into the natural 'eolas position',that helps me get in touch with nature,but then again I guess vines are part of nature...

Suddenly I snap my eyes shut,and inhale the sharp pure air that makes my sensitive lungs feel like they are on fire,nature pulses through my veins,as I experience every thing around me,a small warm sensation ripples down my arched back,my blood goes stone cold as my steady paced heart beat fluctuates,the wolf pumps through my veins, as I go deeper into Eolas,hunting for Maddy.

_Maddy backs to the corner,seeming fierce,Kyle clasping a double barrel shot gun in his hands,as Jana and who ever she is laugh bitterly,Kyle pulls the gun and.._I zone out of eolas,experiencing a large painful ringing in my head,becoming extremely dizzy,pain overwhelms me,I use my hand (left hand to be precise,not that I ever am precise) clumsily rummaging in my pocket,for my phone,using all my strength to not black out,I press as many buttons as possible,soon the pain stops,I sigh,still bundled up in vines,my vision becomes clearer,though two questions echo in my mind:

One:How in the name of wolves did I know what a double barrel shot gun looked like and what a double barrel shot gun is!

Two:Jana,why wasn't she helping Mad's,but instead she was laughing at her.

I ponder for a few minutes,knowing I can't loose or buy time,I try to break these vines,so I can ,I smell wild wolfblood,coming towards me,I glance at the trees,obscurely,no one approaches me.I need to move,for Maddy's beautiful I destroy the thick irritating vine,I cry in joy,now I can get to Maddy. At last! Slowly I stand,my stiff legs aching slightly.I sniff the repulsive air again,the wild wolfblood is meters away from where I am standing,I turn to leave but I already know it's too late. Shamus,the head Alpha stands right behind me,his growling sends my wolf instincts into turmoil.

"Thought you could escape me boy?"Blusters Shamus,cold dew moisturizes my skin.I stay in my same position,so when I have the chance,I take it.

"So was Jana part of the plan to catch me,and to declare war on all tames and wild blood's?"I mutter,I hear the wolfblood snarl, obviously hating the word tames.

"Yes,of course,you and your Alpha gives me a chance to destroy tame society,you broke Jana's heart Rhydian,so I am breaking yours."Threatens Shamus. Fear hits my stomach with great helped Kyle,to catch Maddy. Mad's can't die,I will never let her die,but it the word Alpha dances in mind.

"I won't let you hurt Maddy,ever."I state,and promise,my heart feeling a wave of love.

"I may not hurt her,but Kyle will. But I will hurt you."Shamus's voice becomes deeper.I gulp,what about Maddy,she is dying and it is all my fault,I need her.A small tingling sensation slides through my veins,I smile as my wolf starts to rise,my heart getting ripples of happiness,love and peace. Quickly,I bolt through the tranquil forest,faster than I have ever been,my hunt for Maddy is back on,I block out the faint roars of Shamus,knowing he will follow me,maybe he will be Maddy's replacement?

Shannon's POV:

Me and Tom,plod to the Smith large warm house,chilled to the bone,darkness falls on the sky,I shiver,shuffling closer to forming on my are we going to say to Mr and Mrs reach the heavy oak door,I thump on it,sending load echo's into the seconds later,Dan and Emma crank the door open,a smile pleasantly when they notice open's the door wider,so we can obstinately walk in.I trudge in,feeling a wave of heat,my feet start to melt in the sea of warm homely air.

"Shannon, tom,what's wrong?" Questions Mrs Smith,staring at us with a anxious expression place on her face,I glance at Tom,both of us not quite sure what to say.

"Well.."I mutter,my mouth becoming like brittle sandpaper,but Tom interjects,aiding me:

"We have some news to tell you,about Mad's and Rhydian.."

_**I would just love to say,thank you to all who have been reviewing and following my work e.c.t.,I am extremely grateful and it really gives me moral support!**_


	18. getting to the point

Emma's POV:

"We have some news to tell you,about Mad's and Rhydian.." mutters Tom.I stand in the middle of the room,the bitter frost crawling down my spine,me and Dan wait patiently. What has happened now?

"Well you see,Maddy and Rhydian have gone camping,we don't know where because they only just told us when they were about to leave,and Mad's also said she didn't tell you two and Rhydian said he never told Jana,so we set about finding Jana,then we came here,and that's our news." Adds Tom,coughing slightly.I open my dry mouth astounded,but no words escape. MY cub has gone away without me consent.

"How long they be gone for?" I question,not believing my sharp ears.I will eat Rhydian Morris when he comes back.

"They never said,but judging by all the shopping they had,it will probably be a few days or so."Guesses Shannon,Tom clutches Shannon's hand, smiling, shock and betrayal rings in my head. Maddy never even told us.

"Maybe they will be doing some wolf antics."Jokes Dan,I hit him gently,causing him to stop laughing,but a small grin curls on my lips,oh Dan sometimes can be hilarious at times when it shouldn't be.I still love him to pieces though.I glance at Shannon and Tom,their heart fluttering rapidly,their pulse beating faster and faster.

"Well, any one want a cuppa,I could murder one."I cheerfully say,Tom and Shannon though, look nervous when I mention the word is up. Dan laughs,obvious hiding his anger.I know I am.I just can't believe my daughter has left to go camping and she never even said a word,I will be having words we her when Maddy comes deadly one goes behind me back.(apart from when Maddy used eolas,and when Maddy had the effect of her first full transformation,not to forget when they locked us up and left to get captured by Kyle)

Maddy's POV:

My thick obstinate eye lids open,searing pains shoot through my fatigued body,causing me to not all the minuet strength I have I slowly tilt my head,but I plop it back down quickly,excruciating pain stabbing my stomach.I snap my eyes shut ,my head feeling like the center of a massive hurricane,tenderness and agony arousing in my torso.I clench my hands in a tight ball,releasing a small quantity of the discomfort that hammers at my stomach.I loosen my grip,feeling warm liquid spread all over my hands,they are covered with this sticky substance. My hand crawls across the ground (well I think it is the ground) where it did it come from? Hoping I can find the source of this liquid I sense a pool of it,near my tummy .NO. It can't be.I sniff the air,weakly smelling the liquid; grotesque smell of my blood makes me feel rather faint,my crippled body begins to quiver, and writhe in pain. Some wolfblood I unbearable feeling cuts into my mind,I drift back into my black storm of darkness...

Dr Whitewood's POV:

I collect the large cage that is placed in the van,dumping it on the sour ground with a large THUMP,a few feet away from that beast. Maddy. I must admit,Kyle is an excellent shooter,she was down before her kind could even bay at the moon! This is a fine location,the forest!No one can take the glory of finding about these wondrous beasts,well not in the woods any way,and it gives me a chance to collect some natural poisons and isn't nature one of the most important things to a wolf?Soon,we shall have a caged beast in our midst,or a dead animal...Oh how I wish Tim was here...

Jana leaps beside me,making me feel wolfblood grins in a sinister ,we need one of these things on our side,but when I'm done with Maddy,Jana will be next on my list.

"So,what will happen now?" Inquires Jana,oh how this monsters are quite unintelligent at times.

"Well,we put her into this wooden where's Kyle."I ask bitter - sweetly,both of us trotting to Maddy's Jana speaks,Kyle bustles out of the occult tree's dubiously.

"I'm here,now lets go and get it!"Exclaims Kyle,he slaps his hands together and marches up to Maddy. I approach the thing.I grin maliciously,at the girl who's lying there, her clothes drenched in her own blood,excellent, now we have blood samples to test!I feel quite pitiful for the poor thing,who is still starts to violently kick her limpness body,thrusting his lanky leg sharply into her gun shot sticky blood pours out of her body,I laugh bitterly. Maddy Smith is neither human or wolf;Maddy Smith is a monster.

A few minutes later,Maddy arouses,clearly in pain. Kyle bends down and grabs her by the scruff of her shirt (repulsive,isn't it;handling such a beast?) .The gusting wind giving me the creeps. Maddy fails to stand,barely breathing,and looking pale as a ,her eyes catch my attention,pain and fear invades her eyes,but another emotion; ,Maddy unleashes a blood curdling howl,my ears feel like they are bleeding. Panic stinks to the bottom of my innocent what I need to command I yell:

"Kyle get her in the cage!"...

Rhydian's POV:

I stop abruptly,hearing a melodramatic howl. Maddy's ,I turn around,no wild wolfblood is pursing no (yes I know I keep saying it,but this is important!).This is Maddy's plan,to lead the wild wolfblood's to her,so they don't kill me, saving me,while Kyle and c.o try to kill Maddy at the same now this time it's my turn.I sniff the choking air frantically,trying to find Maddy's wild scent, I find her trace.I start to dash through the woods needing to get to Maddy before Shamus does...


	19. cripple and cursed for eternity

Shamus's POV:

I dart through the humble trees,pure crisp leaves falls to the soft ground,the wolf courses through my veins,serenity fills up my light head,as peace smears across my face.I can smell the most gracious, determined wolfblood I know. Jana, suddenly though resent and anger digs at my heart, the tame wolf is near, my spine releases a crippled cursed sensation, my eyes instinctively flashes colour,to a florescent yellow.

A few minutes later,I approach the tame wolf,who is lying on the ground,looking like she is in agony,blood painted all over her weak body,good.I turn my attention to the filthy humans that crowd my daughter,human emotions seeping through their faces.I grin, observing Jana's face light up at my presence. That's my girl.I halt,standing next to this,this betrayal,who is on the brink of death.I snarl,crouching down,until I am right in front of this wolfblood's ear.I exhale, my burning breath in her ear,smiling ,she will peril into eternal to every one's pleasure. Apart from Rhydian. At least he will join her.

"Your time is over,young cub, your fate is secured and you will die in pain, let your death be a severe warning to all tamed wolves, including Rhydian. You must never trust anyone ever, but only your Alpha." I mutter,speaking wise words to the alpha, tame, patronizing isn't it?

"NO!" Jana screams,I perk my head up,to look at that male of a mammoth pointing something at me,I stand vexed, he has no right to direct this long object at me, I snarl shaded veins digging into my body, the wolf becoming more I smell him. Rhydian, I roar and turn around to see the mewling coward panting before my eyes, he growls at me.I have no time to react, as some thing sharp pierces my skin,I pluck it out of my back,thick chemicals drip of this thing human's call my excellent vision becomes hazy,my muscles jolt in all places and I fall to the ground,drifting off into a pool of darkness...

Rhydian's POV:

I watch Shamus fall to the ground, obviously tranquilized. I smirk slightly. Well serves him right. Rapidly my eyes stare at Mad's who is lying on the infected ground, frail and blood surrounding her. This is all my fault, snap out of it Rhydian, I need to save Maddy. My eyes divert to this mad women and Kyle both of them cheer in victory,while Jana gnarls,blustered as the wolf emerges from her tamed surface.

"Well lets go and get another one,two in one day. They are popular animals!" exclaims Kyle. Ooh er Jana won't like that, at marches towards her father, no one taking any notice of me.

"Dad is NOT AN ANIMAL you kalweara's we are wolfblood's not lab rats!" Bellows Jana, the two feeble minded human's snort with Jana even more furious.I block out the ear bursting noise that vibrates in my head,acknowledging this is my chance.

Carefully I side step towards Maddy,the three idiots bickering have just blanked me out,I scuttle to the trees sleekly, as Jana drags her father away from Maddy (around five to six meters). I heave, my heart pacing for a one hundred meter sprint.I crank my neck towards the Jana and c.o, all of them not glancing in my heavily, I skip to Maddy,not generating a sound.I crouch down, Mad's eyes sealed tightly,her breathing becoming slurred every ,I swipe her silky hair from Maddy's face,causing her to jump before wincing slightly. Maddy gradually open's her tired eyes,staring at smile slightly, I grin relieved that Maddy is still alive.

"Mad's we need to move, or Kyle and who ever will kill us with guns or Jana might eat us, either way I'm not taking the risk." I Murmur, Mad's replies with a weak nod.

Carefully, I wrap my arm around Maddy's stained shoulders,Maddy clings on to my arm. Slowly we stand, thick vital blood oozing out from the slits on my best friend shirt.A few minutes later Maddy stabilizes herself, looking dreadfully pained, I give a enthusiastic nod to Maddy, needing Maddy to feel a little shuffle through the entwined leaves, ever so slowly ( definitely for a wolfblood), I glance back to still witness Kyle,the doc and Jana arguing and insulting, why don't they take any notice of me and Maddy? Maybe Kyle has already found what he is looking for. Shamus.

Soon the intoxicating darkness fills the sky, an hour has past: two miles gone. We trot to a large decaying tree,both of us exhausted (especially Maddy). I ease Maddy to the ground, her body shaking slightly as it becomes even weaker. Mad's is a wolfblood, this can't be happening .I plummet to the ground next to Maddy Smith,she smiles faintly, dew rolling down her clammy forehead.I stare at the musky luminous waning gibbous ( we are wolfblood's, me and Mad's loved learning about the phases of the moon.) hidden behind the glistening stars,in the corner of my strained eyes,Maddy directs her head to where I look,gulping slightly.

"See, Jana didn't eat us." Mutters Maddy, I laugh slightly. Maddy's humor hasn't got any worse.

" I'm sorry Mad's. This is all my fault." I state, my voice becomes thick and husky. Maddy shakes her head slightly.

" No Rhydian, you are part of me pack. We protect our own. Even if you are an idiot." Replies Maddy, looking smug,knowing I can't push her cause of her condition.

" Still Mad's,what are we going to do now?" I say not wanting to bring up Maddy, and her withered hopes, but I can just sit here, forming a plan whilst Mad's is in pain either.

"Well, we need to save all of our wolf bacon." Wheezes Maddy, her state deteriorating rapidly.I feign a smile, not letting Maddy see how worries and scared I really am.

"It is not wolf bacon, that is a lame nick first, I think we should rest." I suggest,Maddy silently concurs.I shut my drowsy eyes. Hating myself even more. I've ruined our lives for eternity. Maddy leans her head on my collar bone, my hear leaps over the full moon, I smile naturally strong impulses dazzling my mind.I nestle my head in in Mad's hair, embracing her warmth.

Mysterious dudes POV:

I stand behind a tree, watching the monsters sleep peacefully. Soon my men will capture them. Soon these things will die. I scamper back towards my house; the opposite direction. A malice grin pouts on my thick lips. Tomorrow will be a eventful day.


	20. a shocking announcement

_**So who do you think was the mysterious**_** dude?**

Shamus's POV:

I arouse from my rough sleep, images flash in my spinning mind of the event from yesterday, curse the humans. Jana rests on my lap, she can be a old cub at times. I yawn slightly, resenting the fact that we are in a confined secure glass box, three miles away from my pack, of course we are placed in the radiant sun cascades through the transparent glass, making my stained eyes water slightly. I knew I couldn't trust those human's, no matter how much we wanted revenge, instead they injected a horrible needle thing, into my chest and they drag me here. Of course, I am the Alpha but Jana got drugged too, so I sat in this box, the glop making me yearn slumber. I stare at Jana, a smile curls on my lips as she nestles her head on my stomach (the lower part of the stomach!) breathing lightly, good she is coming out of REM, once Jana has woken up we shall leave some how, they take the tames; not us.

Soon (oh how am I meant to know? I don't live in the tame world, with there electrical stuff so I may not be precise!) Jana awakens, she lifts her head up to face me, I look at Jana who smiles slightly, hiding her real emotions.

"I smell fear from you Jana, human's fear." I say gravely, Jana looks away, sighing.

"Sorry Dad,just that I am scared of what might happen in the future,with those humans treating us like we are a piece of meat!" Jana exclaims, I jump slightly, her sudden out burst cracking my nerves, she is a good moaner when Jana has to be. I extend my hand towards **_MY _**cub, and pull her delicate face to face me, I smile comfortingly, Jana smiles back. Oh how I shall kill those tames and humans for destroying my daughter.I drop my hand, it falls to my knees.**_  
_**

"Look, Jana we won't be here any longer. We will leave, I promise you that. We are wolfblood's, not some weak human. Some how we will leave." I mutter. Jana nods, but I know she still doubts my promise.

Then, I smell it. The human scent. I snarl furious that those idiots, who can even turn up. Weathers and Whitewood stride to our small box, on one of the sides. They both smile smugly, anger flows through my veins like tidal waves.I tune in with my hearing, only wolfbloods have: (to listen to the humans conversation)

**_"They are truly fascinating specimens, aren't they? But we will have to analyse them soon, or they might eat us." _**States Kyle darkly,staring at me.

**_"Your right.I'll get the equipment soon." _**Concurs Whitewood.

_**"Soon? They are animals! All you care about is waiting for little Timothy, that's what!" **_Bellows Kyle, Rebecca or what ever looks flustered and resentful, his own fault.

"_**Excuse me? How dare you! As I say, we shall wait." **_Whitewood replies, gritting her teeth slightly.I zone out rapidly, aghast by what they will do.I stare at my daughter,I begin to feel a dark human sense.

"Dad, they will hurt us, what are we going to do.?" Says Jana, obviously hearing the conversation. I shake my pounding head uncertain.

"We do what a normal wolfblood would do. We fight." I respond wisely, looking into my daughters wily eyes.

Swiftly I pick up wolfblood in the smothering air, I whip my neck around to see Madeline and Rhydian shuffling towards us,the tames arms wrapped around each other for support. Their eyes glowering yellow and determination is written across their face; for Maddy on her blood stained face, as she is drenched in her own blood,looking weak as it is.I'm glad she is feeling some pain, but of course she is one of us...

Kyle and Rebecca gawp at them in shock as the face meters apart from the wolves.

"LET THEM GO." states Maddy, a glimmer of hope shines through my heart.

"Why would I want to do that?" Scoffs Whitewood. Kyle smirks slightly, oh how I will eat them soon.

" Because they, they they aren't werewolves." Stammers Maddy. What?

**_So I left it on a rubbish cliff hanger but what do you think might happen..._**


	21. then there was no more

_**I would just like to say thank you to a epic guest writer, for giving me an epic idea...Also it is Steve who was watching Maddy and Rhydian!**_

Maddy's POV:

Every one stares at me speechless, after my shocking lie. Of course it takes a day to test DNA, and well tomorrow is a dark moon day, all we have to do is goad them (the devious humans of course) till they test for wolf DNA...

D.r Whitewood and Kyle start to splutter, I growl slightly, oh this is not funny. Rhydian nudges me gently which helps me relax slightly. A burning sensation flows through my veins causing me to wince. I glance at Rhydian, who is looking remorseful for jabbing at me, I smile towards Rhydian, hoping he is not feeling too bad, now I am feeling guilty. I turn my attention to Kyle who has finished laughing like a horse deer. (get it? Maybe wolfbloods only get the joke then..)

"Sorry? I know you are werewolves we have got proof." Mutters Whitewood disbelievingly. I keep my cold gaze though, this may be easy.

"Fine. Test all the DNA you have got. We don't care, as we really don't have werewolf traces in our blood." I Reply.

My blood starts to rage, feeling like fire, my wounds have clotted to me relief (wolfblood healing and all) but a agonizing feeling scratches at the back of my skull. My inner instincts becoming weak, as my body begins to feel crippled as this pain intensify's every second, worse than any excruciating pain before (trust me, I have been attacked and shot and it goes beyond those). My legs start to feel a bitter numbness, I clutch on to Rhydian even tighter than before.

"Well we will see about that, Kyle let them go." Orders Whitewood, I smile slightly, Kyle looking perplexed.

"WHAT?! Why? They are our living proof." Argues Kyle, a sickening sensation scampers up my spinal cord.

"Well, we have got what we need in the lab, you don't think there are just a few werewolves do you? No there is a whole society of the things, so lets go, we will be wasting our time if we did not call Steve, he has been watching them all night, tell him it is over" Vociferates the doc.

Reluctantly Kyle casually strides to the small glass box, and fumbles around the lock on the top of this confinement. A few minutes later, the lock CLICKS. With a sullen expression laid on Kyle's face, he trampers off through the decaying trees,following Whitewood, who has already departed.I watch Shamus and Jana, open the box, looking alienated in that transportation thing. Using their sleek wolfblood senses, they leap out of the box, grinning. They face me and Rhydian gratitude brimming on their dry rust cracked lips. I turn to Rhydian who is frowning, looking very vexatious. Not taking his eyes off off the other wild wolfbloods, probably despising them after I told Rhydian everything... I swivel my body back round slowly, uncertain of what to do, a sour piercing vehemence attacks my body, my head throbbing fiercely.

"Get out of our territory. Now." Exhorts Rhydian, they both look at each other. Oh if they are going to retaliate then get on with it. Though to my utter surprise, they just dash past us looking malicious but free.

My head starts to melt, (it is a metaphor!), my body feeling debilitated. Agony sweeps me of my feet. My knees buckles,I plummet to the floor, my wolf quivering, sticky sweat hydrates my forehead, all thoughts and feelings evaporate, hidden by a mask of pain, but one. Rhydian. Rhydian drops to his knees, looking distraught.

No one POV: (3rd person basically)

Concern and fear cuts at Rhydian's heart, the trees whistle scornfully. A small tear scuttles down Rhydian's face, his mind and heart torn in two. Sadness overwhelms the male wolfblood.

"Mad's." Rhydian's voice shatters, his pure deep love for his best friend who is dying,in front of him,giving Rhydian Morris strength to pull through. Maddy lays by Rhydian's knees, looking peaceful but so beautiful in Rhydian's eyes. Her chest nut eyes shut, her breathing becomes slurred.

"Rhydian." Mutters Maddy, needing Rhydian's love.

"Mad's, I love you." Confesses Rhydian. Maddy's eyes turn into slits. Suddenly every thing becomes blurred in the wolfblood's mind, love seeps through their gleaming eyes. Rhydian grins feeling happiness and serene affections for Madeline Smith. Maddy smiles, her pain leaves for a jiffy experiencing real tranquility and love.

"Rhydian Morris, I love you." States Maddy, her genuine thoughts gushing out of her sand bristle like mouth. But the wolf gets injected with wolf poison from that silver bullet, Rhydian slips his hand into Maddy's quaking one, her breathing becoming heavier. Maddy Smith rests her head into the crisp leaves, and closes her strained eyes, love ripples through the wolfblood hearts, and into the wilderness,with one last rattling gasp, Maddy smiles. Then there was no more.


End file.
